Dancing in the Garden
by Farouk Shaaban
Summary: Dark portents abound across Remnant, The White Fang grows rapidly towards becoming a group of terrorists into a threat that can swallow the world. The Grimm grow ever more ferocious in their attacks, spurned on by their Queen. The Wizard gathers his hunters. And from the Grimm Lands the various tribes of Chaos sense War, and their foul patrons gather their forces for a Crusade...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's me again(man I need a catchphrase)! So you may have not known this about me but I'm a warhammer fan. I figured I would step away from the crossovers of cartoons and anime to bring my favorite tabletop game some work. These first two or three chapters will also act as trailers, and my author's notes will be background.**

 **Now here's some basic world stuff**

 **The Chaos gods have always existed on Remnant, but their worship is slow and hidden in the Kingdoms due to Grimm attacks. I'll be using units and lore from both 40k and AOS(example: Mortarion and Magnus would exist and be worshipped as Daemon Princes, Archaon would exist in place of Abaddon as leader of Chaos Undivided, Daemon Engines etc). Chaos worship is primarily in the Grimmlands, as there is no law but might makes right. Otherwise it's just RWBY baby.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Warhammer AOS or 40k, they are owned by their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: The Farmer

Our story opens up to reveal a White Fang base hidden deep within a forest, it is clearly an old and well developed base, as it is surrounded by relatively high walls, a trench system, and what appears to be a minefield. Despite all of these defense(or perhaps because of them), the local commander kept two guards stationed outside of the main gate. One of the guards, a wolf faunus by the looks of his secondary ears, turned to his compatriot and asked "Why are we here man? This forest is giving me the creeps." the other guard, a crow faunus simply shook his head in agreement "I know man, it's too quiet all the time, and the plants don't exactly look healthy…. Hey somebody's coming!" both guards turned to look down the path showing that the once peaceful looking forest is overrunned with all sorts of mold, fungus, and the smell of decay. Coming down the path is what appears to be a rather tall young man, standing near seven feet in height, what is also noticed by the two guards is how sick the human appears. His clothing, consisting of what appears to be the remains of a hazmat suit, held onto his wasted frame with makeshift suspenders, which covered a raggeded looking green hoodie with what appeared to be his emblem on the front, a fly surrounded by three circles. The boy had only one eye, the other had been ripped out and the wound allowed to fester. On his face he wore a modified gas mask, from which rough breathing could be heard. The diseased teen was holding on to what can only be described as a _nasty_ looking scythe, the handle was made from a rotting gnarled tree branch, and the three foot long blade was coated in rust and other unidentifiable liquids. The strange teen kept on shuffling/walking until he reached the gate, and after taking a moment to take in a rattling breath spoke "Greetings brothers, my name is Septis the Harvester, might I rest my weary bones?"

The two faunus were a bit surprised by what was clearly a title "What do you mean by brothers?" the wolf faunus asked "It's pretty clear to me you ain't a faunus?!" This only received a chuckle from the scythe carrying boy " *cough* Forgive me , while we may not be related by blood nor species, we are all brothers in the eyes of the Ur-Father." The crow faunus suddenly raised his gun "Holy shit this bro! This guys one of the Maggotkin! Sound the -Gak!" the guards cries were cut off as the blade of _Flies Feast_ plunged into the grunts chest, sores spreading out from the wound and rust covering his armor. The wolf quickly fired his machine gun, and was immediately surprised when instead of hitting aura the bullets went straight through his assailant!

Instead of blood however, pus quickly oozed out of the holes, instantly sealing them. "A good try brother, but we Maggotkin are known for our _**Disgusting Resilience.**_ " Instead of turning to face the grunt, Septis simply stretched his arms back, revealing seven tubes of rotting _bone_ shaped in to those same three circles, each one releasing disgusting smoke as the droning of flies could be heard. "But let me show you what a **Harbinger of Decay** can do!"

Septis had finished with the grunts both without and within the campgrounds, the various corpses in different stages of decay. He quickly turned to the bunker that made up the command center, faster than should be possible for a man in his condition, the servant of Nurgle stood before the door. With a quick swipe of his scythe the metal door quickly succumbed to the rapid strain of **Ferric Blight** covering the blade, rust weakening the metal to nothing. Inside was the commander of this outpost, as well as two champions. "I must say I am impressed by how quickly you cleared through my men….. Nevertheless this is as far as you go little champion!" the commander roared as he lifted his war axe, his two tusks making him out as an elephant Faunus. Septis, bent over in pain from releasing his most virulent disease earlier, managed to wheeze out a retort "...You…. think you can stop me now?...maybe you might, but regardless you have something of my father's and I will take it back!" Septis charged the commander, _Flies Feast_ held down low as to not get in his commander responded in kind his two lieutenants bringing up semiautomatic pistols to lay down overwatch. Septis felt the bullets pepper his body, opening up new wounds his myriad plagues rushed to fill them. The two warriors clashed the commander careful as to not let his axe touch the rusted blade, it was this caution that led to his undoing as Septis managed to land a slash from shoulder to chest! The commander roared and jumped backwards, the cut immediately turning green then purple, and finally black with rot. "...what…" the commander struggled to say as he collapsed to his knees, helpless to watch as his two lieutenants were cut down like wheat. Soon the only thing the commander could hear was the booming laughter of an ancient god….

Septis grabbed the locked box in the storage area, thanking the Lord of Flies for showing him the way before any of his six brothers. Quickly breaking off the box he looked inside and found a bronze bell about the size of his head, surprisingly only somewhat covered in rust, and proudly polished was a simple depiction of three skulls stacked to look like a hazmat symbol. Picking up the tocsin slowly so as not to drop it, he hung it from a particularly gnarled branch of his scythe, as if it was always meant to be there. Satisfied that the prized item would not fall off, Septis now turned to face his audience. "I'm surprised someone managed to survive, the **Destroyer Hive** is not known for missing a potential host."

To anyone looking from an outsider's view it would look like a very sick kid was talking to a crow with red eyes. But their mind would be blown as the crow landed on the ground and turned into a man dressed in grey and black wielding a massive greatsword. "Gotta say thanks kid, I've been meaning to hunt down this particular _strain_ (he received a chuckle from Septis for that) of Fang for a while now. Anyways the names Qrow, Qrow Branwen." Upon hearing Qrow's name the harbinger immediately brought his scythe up, the stories of the drunken scarecrow were often told by his brothers and their warbands. "Easy kid I'm not here for a fight." Qrow said as he took out a flask from Nurgle knows where and began to take a long drink, five seconds later he was done. "One of my other missions given to me by Ozpin is to look for potential recruits, and from where I'm standing you could be one of them." this made Septis laugh, which quickly devolved into a viscous cough requiring the warrior to re-apply his gasmask, the mixture of plague gas and "herbal" medicine helping to ease his breathing "I'm sorry but WAT? What makes you think I would ever join one of your hunter academies?" Qrow had expected this and had a counter argument ready "Because my plague-ridden friend, you wouldn't want to leave this poor thing by itself now would you?" Qrow held up his scroll to show the Nurglite a live video feed, upon seeing the video Septis's eyes widened and he enthusiastically said " you have yourself a deal!" Qrow chuckled, and then stood straight up as if he just remembered something "hey do you think I could get a picture with you? I have a bet with my brother in law…" Septis simply said " Say no more, I'm one of seven, I understand the importance of bets."

 **Rose/Xiao Long Residence**

Taiyang Xiao long grabbed a bag of popcorn out of the microwave as well as a plate of chocolate cookies. Tonight movie night and his daughters wanted to watch a movie about one of the infamous Black Crusades of the Chaos tribes, when he suddenly received a call on his scroll from Qrow. "Hey Qrow what's going on?" Qrow was eerily calm in his response "Could you call Ruby and Yang over? I have some news they might wanna hear….." Now he was even more worried, "Sure hang on a sec, Ruby! Yang! It's Uncle Qrow!" there was a sudden gust of yellow and red as Ruby used her Semblance to grab yang and quickly enter the kitchen "UncleQrowhowareyoudidyoumissmedidyoudidyou?!" the fifteen year old shouted off in rapid fire, while Yang smiled and yelled "Hi uncle Qrow how're ya doing? When are you coming to visit so I can beat you in _Death Kombat?!_ " Taiyang let out a sigh before speaking again "Girls! Can we let uncle Qrow tell us why he's calling?" getting nods from both of his daughters he turned back to the scroll "Now Qrow what's up?" Qrow suddenly flashed a wicked smile( **Think Edward Elric's wicked smile** ) "I just wanted you all here to see your old man lose 1700 Lien." Taiyang's jaw dropped, Ruby confused ask "why is dad losing that much money?" Qrow's smile grew even wider "Because my little reaper, your father made a bet that I couldn't get a worshipper of chaos to willingly come to Beacon by the time Yang was supposed to go there, and we agreed to add 100 lien each year." Taiyang was speechless "There's no way you got one of them to agree Qrow quit pulling my chain." he was almost whimpering. "Oh reeeaaally?" Qrow asked, going full troll now "Well it's a good thing I'm standing right next to the kid then, Hey Septis! Meet my brother in law!" The sight that greeted the trio on the other end caused the following reactions: Ruby screamed and hid behind Yang, Yang looked like she was about to puke, Taiyang hung his head in defeat. "Greetings, I am Septis the Harvester, loyal servant of Grandfather Nurgle, how are you all tonight?"

 **Thats one chapter down, many more to go! and might i say that this might be the longest chapter I written to date on this website? man i feel good! what do you guys think about it so far? Next chapter should be around christmas or week before, finals are coming up and i have mostly B's. have a good whatever time it is while your reading this everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so last chapter went well(despite what my editor/best pal/spell checker who we shall simply refer to as "Q" to protect his/her identity(haven't gotten permission to use his/her name yet)). Regardless this story seems to be taking off by my standards, what with 3 followers and two favorites in just(at the time of writing) two days. Shout out to the following people: Nqisitor, SmoothedBeast36, and TENO2001 for agreeing to follow this story. Now I saw that we had four reviews, let's see if this chapter gets us to seven?;), so I'm gonna respond to them.**

 **Guest 1: Dark times indeed, and thanks for your support, fair warning though if swears and detailed gore are not your thing this will be messy(may bump up from T to M after the Slaaneshi Carnival arc…..).**

 **Guest 2: The Chaos Gods friendly? Nonono my, in hindsight fairly reasonably given my wording, misguided friend, they're just patient and slightly hampered as the Grimm keep cutting down their followers camps. Makes sense as the Grimm are attracted to negativity and there's a particular god who loves experiencing agony for the simple pleasure of it(rhymes with Naamesh). As for the brothers, they are simply two uppity warp entities who tried to boost their power by creating a new world of worshippers(for now).**

 **Guest 3: hoo boy….. I take it you are not all that familiar with Warhammer(not trying to be hurtful, it's just an honest question)? Chaos is the natural decay of the universe, and in Warhammer 40k and AOS, the home of the Dark Gods. these four(or five depending on who you ask and what setting your in) gods are constantly vying for supremacy in both the mortal and immaterial realm, this leads to them corrupting and elevating mortals based on their primary area of focus. On top of their mortal worshippers they have their daemonic legions to call upon as well, and each chaos god represents both a good and bad trait(ex: Nurgle is the god of Plague and Decay as well as Life and Rebirth). The big four are Khorne(war and bloodshed), Tzeentch(Magic and Trickery),Nurgle(see above), and Slaanesh(Sex,Drugs and Rock n Roll), though I'll also show some of the "minor" gods as well(Hashut, The Great Horned Rat, Nuffle).**

 **To Someone: don't apologize for your rant man(woman?), there needed to clear stuff up in my opinion. I had never intended this to be a simple "Send "X" character to Beacon to become a hunter" story, in all honesty it doesn't make sense with warhammer as is. However I can say that war is coming, and the gods are known for their insidious whispers…. Or tl;dr: there's going to be chaos cults and side stories filled with warmongers, this ain't naruto or some kind of friendship anime, this is WARHAMMER!.**

 **Alright enough Authors Notes let's get this show on the road!**

 **AN: I am a sixteen year old dude, forgive me if I don't have fashion sense**

 **I do not own RWBY or Warhammer(40k or AOS), they are owned by their creators.**

 **2:Dance to the Wizards Tune….**

Ruby Rose was not having a good day at the moment. Her sister Yang had just abandoned her after getting off the Bullhead to Beacon, leaving the poor red reaper to go talk to her friends from Signal(she was lucky to have them). Ruby was left unbalanced by Yang's unnatural burst of speed, and it was for this reason she did not see the two girls with rather large amounts of luggage until she tripped over them! "What are you doing?!" one of the girls screamed as her rather excessive amount of baggage was knocked over by Ruby, the other girl who only had one rather tall locker, simply began began muttering "Please don't be broken!" to herself seemingly on repeat. "I'm so sorry!" Ruby managed to mumble before getting yelled at again by the girl in white continued to yell at her "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Ruby shook her head, meanwhile the other girl had finished making sure that whatever was in her case was intact, and was now trying to lift it back up. "Here let me help with that." a suddenly familiar voice made himself present, Ruby let out a small "eep!" as the warrior from her uncle's call a few weeks ago appeared, towering over all of the girls present, some kind of staff behind his back. "Stay away Rotbringer!" The girl with the large briefcase hissed, shocking Ruby and the other girl were completely shocked at how quickly the girl's posture and demeanor changed.

Speaking of the girl, Ruby's frazzled brain only now began to take in the other girl's appearance. The girl was around Ruby's height if not a little taller(5' 4"), pale brown skin, and light blue eyes. Her outfit began with a hood that lay pooled around her neck, which flowed smoothly into a white sleeveless top that left her mid-rift exposed. To complete the look, she wore a white tabard that overlaid her blue sweatpants that barely allowed her outfit to be called acceptable. Her arms lay limp by her sides but the tattoos that ran up and down her arms seemed to capture the eyes as the patterns ran together and formed words from a language that had been thought dead. Septis took all this in and simply said "Come now Arcanite, though all of the Pantheon fight each other, our patrons have often found cause to work together." The white themed girl screamed when she heard how they addressed each other "YOU'RE CULTISTS!" while dropping a bottle of dust she was carrying, releasing a small cloud of the substance.

"Hey now there's nothing wrong with having differing religi- Achoo!" Ruby sneezed as the released dust somehow found its way into her nose, causing a small scale explosion. The four students were now covered in a small layer of soot, "Well now….. That was a pretty _explosive_ sneeze eh?" Septis punned, causing all three of the girls present to stare at him. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the girl in white screeched at Ruby, who looked like she would keel over in embarrassment. "Back off Icccceee queen, can't you ssssseee that this poor girl is having a rough day!" the girl in blue hissed, as in literally, the group was shocked as her "hood" flared out, revealing a cobra faunus amongst them. "Ice Queen?! Do you know who I am?!" the now nicknamed Ice Queen screamed, a new voice suddenly made itself known "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A young woman with amber eyes and a black bow started walking towards the group, carrying the dust bottle that caused the aforementioned explosion. The now named Weiss's smug look vanished after the stranger's next sentenced "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss left in a huff as Ruby desperately tried to apologize, before giving up and falling to her knees and somewhat muttering to herself "Welcome to Beacon…" Septis noticed the girl's plight and offered her his hand "Come now, tis not the end of the world. I believe our last introduction to each other wasn't exactly proper, my name is Septis the Harvester, what is yours?" somewhat smiling at the attempt the red reaper responded in kind, though she hesitantly grabbed the offered hand "Ruby, Ruby Rose." then she remember the other girl "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to ask your name?" The faunus hesitated for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to tell the truth, then shrugged as if to say "why not", "I am Alshuelat Alzirqa, a pleasure to meet you both." suddenly all of them heard a cough, and saw a blonde boy in some pieces of knight armor standing behind them "...I'm Jaune." he said. Silence last a good second before anyone spoke again "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked, to the amusement of Septis and the embarrassment of Jaune.

The quartet began to stroll around the campus, with Jaune desperately trying to save face, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Ruby and Septis kept on laughing, while Alshuelat tried to keep her composure, but still snickered at the thought. "Ha ha ha, look I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." This caused Septis to laugh even harder, and Jaune desperately thinking of a come back "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Alshuelat chose this time to speak "To be fair, that explosion was caused by the Architect of Fate. You on the other hand, have a weak stomach." Septis's laugh had now devolved into a hacking cough causing the two non chaos worshippers to stop in their tracks. "Are you alright?" Ruby asked, concern filling her silver eyes. " *Wheeze* pass the *cough* mask." Ruby was confused at first until she noticed the small tank strapped around his back, connected to a modified gas mask, which she quickly handed to Septis. After a few breaths he was back to normal "Sorry about that, I simply laughed to hard at Vomit Boy" finally Jaune had had enough, "Okay you know what? The names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-ladies love it!" Septis burst out laughing, while Alshuelat rolled her eyes and said "Not this lady." Ruby followed this up by asking "Do they?"

Now Jaune looked embarrassed, "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune finished looking dejected,getting a giggle from Ruby and a snort from Alshuelat. Septis wrapped one of his arms around Jaune, not noticing(or simply not caring) that the blonde was trying not to gag from the smell of pure plague emanating from the harbinger. "Take it from someone who has six older brothers, you never, _never,_ mention one's mother when flirting." Septis said sagely, not long after this bit of age old wisdom was dispensed did an awkward silence descend upon the group. For Ruby it was almost to much, 'Come on Rose think! This is your chance to make some friends but now you've all gone quiet!, what do you have that impress people…..eye's no….speed….Cresce- Thats it!" Smiling the red reaper grabbed her precious weapon "so~ I got this thing." she said as she unfolded her pride and joy into it's full form. "Whoa is that a scythe?!" Jaune asked, Septis suddenly found himself set up for a reference, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" the young reaper said with pride. Jaune looked confused, so Ruby then translated herself "It's also a gun." Jaune was about to try and save face when Septis said "That's not a scythe." all three of the other students look confused, then Septis took his rather gnarled staff(with ruby noticing a rather large bell hanging from the end) from his back as well as an object covered in cloth. The nurglite quickly tossed his staff into the air! While his staff was flying Septis unwrapped the cloth object to revealed a rusty, but still rather dangerous curved blade, the tall boy grabbed his staff mid air and brought it down onto the blade! Standing up Septis now revealed his weapon "This is a scythe!" he joyously cried, Jaune was awestruck, Alshuealt noticed the bell and took a few steps back, "Ohmygodohmoygodthatwassocool!"chibi Ruby said, rushing towards Septis "What'syourweaponsname?whydoyouhaveabell?whyisthebladesodirty?andwhatdoesittransforminto?!" To the other's, it sounded like the red reaper was spitting out gibberish, but somehow the tall boy understood the chibi. "It's name is _Flies Feast_ **,** the blade is dirty because it is covered in various diseases, including the bane of metal **Ferric Blight** , as well as some more…. _daemonic_ ones, it does not transform into anything, it is a part of my position's traditional wargear, the bell is a **Tocsin of Misery** , an artifact blessed by Grandfather Nurgle, this one in particular belonged to my father." That sentence was filled with sadness, so it was surprising to hear it from such a seemingly jolly fellow. "...well then, since we're all just showing off our weaponry, I'll go next." Alshuelat said, and then walked towards her large travel locker, she opened it to reveal a rather ornate set of armour. The plates were a pale light blue, with gold trim around the edges of the armour and had a large backpack with two vents shaped to look like ravens, beaks open to steal the secrets of men, and a black tabard hanging between its legs. It's helmet had a large crest on top, with blue and yellow horizontal stripes going up towards an unidentified red gem, on the armour's pauldrons had two strange symbols, a serpent eating its own tail on the right, and what appeared to be an a flame with an eye staring outwards from it's center. The armour had its arms crossed across its chest, a khopesh in each hand, and a large and equally ornate gatling gun in its own specially molded container besides the locker(or perhaps sarcophagus was more accurate?). "Meet Alshuelat Ifrit, Rubricae of the Grand Order of Hermetic Blades, thrall band of the Thousand Sons." Alshuelat said, bitterness filling her voice, Septis was the only one who made sense of the title, "who was he?" the cobra faunus took a few moments to answer "my older brother." this got the two hunters in training's attention "How can you be related to a suit of armour?" Jaune asked, "Why don't you show us your weapon instead Jaune." Septis suggested, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the rather large gun. "Oh! I, uh..." Jaune then remembered his blade "I got this sword!" pride oozing through his voice. Septis nodded his head, happy to see that someone had packed a practical weapon compared to some of the crazy designs he had seen throughout his life, Alshuelat was inspecting her brother to make sure there was no damage done to his armour during the explosion, Ruby let out a long oh, Jaune's confidence soared "And I got a shield too!" and then Ruby asked "So what do they do?" Jaune lost all composure as he fumbled with his sheathe "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away...". Once again could the sound of Septis laughing be heard throughout Beacon, Ruby still curious asked "But wouldn't it weigh the same…?" The blond knight slumped over once more in defeat "Yeah it does…" Now Ruby could be heard giggling alongside Septis, ""Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." once again the group suddenly stopped, "Wait - you _made_ that?!" Jaune half asked half screamed, ignoring the blondes distress, ruby proudly stated "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" after grabbing his left arm, Jaune hesitantly answered"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." hearing this Septis asked "Which one?" confusing the two kingdomers once again, "Hey pus for brains, they don't teach or follow our histories here, unless we launch a crusade." an irritated Alshuelat retorted. Deciding to continue with their conversation Ruby said to Jaune "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Septis for once, didn't laugh, only nod his head in understanding, encouraged Ruby continued "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Jaune clearly thought the same as he sheathed his sword. "Well this was fun and all but we need to get to the auditorium, I was here two days and did some exploring, and we're going the wrong way." Septis said, and with that began to walk in the opposite direction of the group, the others quickly followed him. "Why were you here so early?" Ruby asked, "I was in Vale already* and had some business to attend regarding my enrollment." and with that the one eyed giant continued to guide the group.

*Side Story: Founding of the Choir of Flies

 **Vale Sewer system: two days ago**

Septis was walking through Vale's sewers, "why would anyone want to go into the sewers" you might be asking, the answer was simple. Besides the sewers being a prime breeding ground for many diseases, making it a Maggotkin's paradise, this was also where all of the homeless and downtrodden of Vale were sent. Because the Grimm were attracted to emotions such as misery, and whenever people tend to see the homeless they either feel empathic and begin suffering from sadness and pity, or are indifferent and make said homeless person feel even worse about themselves, the Vale council decided to quitely force all of the "drains" on society "Out of Sight, Out of Mind."

Septis continued walking, following the rusting pipes and the footprints in the sludge until he reached his destination, a vast shanty town made from the refuse of the city above it. There was close to nearly one hundred people that his lone eye could see, all of them ,human and faunus, showing some form of disease or symptom of malnutrition. A group ten were running towards him armed with clubs and swords made from scrap metal. One of them, apparently the leader walked towards the tall and gave him a once over "Not often we see a new face down here, 'specially one so ragged as yourself." The man said. Septis merely stared directly at the man until he looked the away, "I came here seeking the Lost and the Damned, hoping to offer them aid." at this the thugs all broke out laughing, "Aid?!, buddy you don't look like you can stand without that stick of yours, what aid can you offer us?!" instead of answering, Septis grabbed the man by his face and slammed him into the ground! Immediately the crowd backed away at least ten feet away from him.

'Now I got their attention.' the harbinger thought darkly. "So this is the wretched of Vale, I must say I'm surprised." this got their attention "I thought Vale cared about all of its citizens, but no!" he shouted, "No, they abandon you!, left you to the Grimm!" more than a few of the children present began to cry. "But that's alright." septis began to smile now, smog pouring out of his bone growths, "For I know a being who cares not if you be wealthy or poor, man or woman, or even if your human or faunus." now the group was gathered even closer to him, inhaling the plague vapors. "Come brothers and sisters, let us come together for Nurgle."

 **Okay that's it!, now I have finals tomorrow so I'm not gonna post anything else this week! I also won't bore you with a long after chapter authors note. Please spread the word about this story and leave some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ I'm back at it again! So what did everyone think of the 2nd chapter? Special thanks to our guest editor Q! That man is a god of editing and grammar! Lets get some important stuff out of the way, we have 7 favorites and 10 followers for this story! To those that are following, I hope your tree had plenty of models of your face faction(unless your a Tau player(frakkin space commies with the best gu-** **BLAM! Heresy!** **) alright who allowed the Commissar into this fic?!**

 **I just want to make this known now, I did some reading on the lore of Privateer Press' game Hordes(the models look cool, sue me) and came across a faction called The Blindwater Congregation: a bunch of voodoo blood sacrificing necromancer gator people, who worship the spirits of the swamp with their two primary gods being a giant gator called Kosk, and Barnabas, a southern style Nagash. My first thought was "how the hell did these guys beat GW to this epic idea?!" so I'm going to include them(don't hate).**

 **Now to answer some reviews**

 **Guest(4): I saw my mistake, thanks for pointing it out. I won't be including Khorne and Slaanesh champs just yet for the following reasons:a Khorne champion would probably murder everyone in his line of sight(or die trying), and a Slaanesh champion would be kicked out for drugs, sex, sex and drugs, or for any other depraved act one can think of.**

 **DeathsGrip099: Nurglite refers to worshippers of Nurgle(I've checked), Nurglings will appear later(probably doing something to make us all laugh).**

 **Let's gets started.**

 **Chapter 3: The Plan is Revealed.**

 **Beacon Academy a few hours before Ozpin's speech…..**

 _To say that Ozpin felt elated would be an understatement, no the ancient Wizard felt what perhaps what could only be described as the first feeling of hope he had felt in millenia! The reasons were varied, but the old soul could think of a few off the top of his head. The first was that Qrow had succeeded in his mission to recruit a chaos worshipper, young Septis was actually surprisingly easy to convince once Qrow showed him what Port had locked in one of his cages. Then another worshipper, this time of the mysterious(and Ozpin admitted his least favorite) god Tzeentch, apparently the young had run afoul a thrall band of the Thousand Sons, one of the five legions of demigods sworn to Chaos, by killing one of their sorcerers to free her brother._

 _With these two Ozpin could begin his plan on bringing the various Chaos war bands and tribes into the Kingdoms, not as prisoners, not as corpses, but as allies, and eventually as one people. This was crucial in Ozpin's mind, as after the Brothers left, the "Primordial Pantheon" as he has heard it been called throughout his lifetimes, stepped in, and unlike the brothers, a vast majority of the Gods granted their followers magic. This Magic though had a cost, in order to use said power the caster must offer more of their soul to their patron, until they simply became husks of themselves, and the results of mispronouncing a single syllable were horrifying. However, their magic could be the tipping point in the war against Salem, who they viewed as a Daemon Princess, similar to how he is considered a Daemon Prince. If the power of the dark gods failed, then perhaps a simpler soul would prevail…._

 _Suddenly his scroll vibrated, answering it revealed the face of , "Sir, there's a young man with a gas mask and a scythe here to see you." Ozpin could barely contain his excitement, "Excellent, could you join me while I file out his paperwork? Just a precaution I assure you." a few seconds later both Glynda and Septis walked out of the elevator. "Ah good morning young man, how are you?" the tall man took a moment to take off his gas mask before speaking "I am well o Wizard, especially after being met by such a kind woman." an almost unnoticeable smile graced Glynda's face. Ozpin nodded, "Indeed, but I think we should move on to the basic procedure for enrollment." Septis nodded, Glynda came over and produced a scroll tablet "Please state your full name." Septis answered "Septis the Harvester." it was a good five seconds of being stared down before Septis finally said "Septis Rottigan, is that better?" Glynda nearly dropped her tablet, Ozpin's eyes were wide with shock "Rottigan? As in_ _ **Thrombulous Rottigan**_ _?" Septis rolled his eye, "Yes, that Rottigan, now can we move on?" Ozpin motioned for Glynda to continue, "right then, age?"_

" _17"_

" _Height?"_

" _7'"_

" _Weight?"_

" _110 lbs"_

" _Weapon?"_

" _Scythe"_

" _...just a scythe?"_

" _I also have a tocsin, as well as a rot sword, but the last one is not suited for school."_

" _okay then….. Semblance?_

" _Disgusting Resilience: I can survive major/mortal injuries in exchange for giving up my Aura shield."_

 _Glynda let out a small gasp at the implications of such a Semblance, before moving on to the final question "Do you have any medical problems or serious diseases?" Septis didn't answer that question(somewhat because the answer was obvious), instead he simply gave the teacher a simple leather bound book "that should answer the last one." Now the young student turned towards his new headmaster "Can I now see what you have in the basement?" eagerness dripping into his voice. The next thing Ozpin knew he was in the elevator with septis bouncing up and down while Glynda combed through the leather tome she was given, somewhat disturbed and impressed with some of the diseases the so called "Harvester" had and managed to keep on walking like it was nothing. The list included: sepsis, asthma, the walking pox(carrier), a strain of lung cancer(in remission), malaria, as well as various colds and flu's(most of which, she noticed, had a mark next to them, perhaps signifying that his body had beaten them?), the disease she was most curious about though, was something called the_ _ **Destroyer Hive**_ _._

 _the fact that this disease was circled at least 7 times made her believe it was one worth noticing. Finally they reached one of the upper levels of Beacon's vault. The moment Septis stepped out the door he heard a snort, turning Septis felt his face break(literally, his skin was cracking) into a smile. Standing before the Harbinger was a horse. Now this by itself may not sound like much, until one sees that half of the skin, and muscle on its face was sloughed away, revealing bones riddled with holes from where worms had clearly burrow through it, the horse's fur was a swampish green, and it's red eyes recognized the one standing before it. "Pestilan, it's been a long time old friend." Septis said as he began to rub the daemon mare's head, "Ten years if i'm not mistaken? No matter we are united once more." truly nothing is more touching then a boy reuniting with his daemon horse._

 _This moment lasted a good five seconds before Ozpin said "Now young Septis, there is one more thing we need to do." Turning away from his oldest friend, Septis saw that Ozpin had stepped a good three feet away from him, and that had created two different Dust spells, one of ice and one of fire, and was slowly overlapping them. Septis slowly began to back away from where he was standing. "In order to maintain our ability to be a school, Beacon must meet the Health & Safety requirements laid out by the Kingdom of Vale, and unfortunately you do not meet those requirements…..yet." _

**10 Minutes Before Speech**

Ruby was having a great day, so what if her sister ditched her? She had managed to make three new friends(as well as one enemy), now all she had to do was get through this lect- "Oompf!" The Red reaper hadn't been paying real attention to where she was walking, and had bumped right into somebody. "Ah I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she looked up, and up! The person standing before her was big, not as in fat, but in tightly coiled muscle, and stood as tall or even taller than Septis! His skin was a dark green, with patches of scales haphazardly spreading around his body, wishing behind him the behemoth was a giant Alligator tail. The giant before them was wearing a ragged dress shirt, over which was a frequently patched over vest, completing the outfit where a air of purple dress pants. The man(cause he sure didn't look like a teenager) stared down at Ruby for a few seconds, before busting out into into a hearty laugh. "Pardon moi, petite rouge, ay did not mean to knock you over!" the faunus said, by this point the others had not yet caught up to the speedster. "Nononono, I s-sh-should be the one apologizing! I bu-bu-bumped into you after all!" Ruby stuttered, more than a bit intimidated by the sheer difference in size.

"Hey back away from my Sister!" Ruby never felt so relieved to hear Yang shout at anybody, surprisingly the gator faunus listened "My apologies, ay was simply trying to make up fo bumping into her." Yang sent Ruby a look that seemed to ask "Is this true?" to which she replied with a nod "yes". At this all of the tension seemed to leave the blonde "Well now that's out of the way, the names Yang Xiao-Long, the girl you bumped into is my sister Ruby Rose, what's your name big guy?" breaking into a smile the gator proudly said "Why I be Korrigan de Fonce! A humble Bokor of da Blindwater Congregation" there a was a pause between the two sisters before a familiar voice said "In short, he's a necromancer."

Septis, Alzirqa, and Ifrit had arrived(Jaune had apparently been left behind). Korrigan seemed ANGRY "I knew I smelled de scent of plague in de air!" it seemed that the two tallest members of the group would come to blows, instead they just shook each others hand! "Septis The Harvester, Harbinger of Decay for The Sons of Rottigan Contagium." Korrigan smiled "A pleasure to meet one of Rottigan's sons, even if it's the youngest." the three girls simply looked shocked, these two were about to tear into each other, and now there shaking hands like they're best friends?! "Likewise, as I know you gatormen don't often leave your tribes, what brings you out here?"

"The headmaster called in a favor my master owed him, so I came along." Korrigan answered. At this point Yang had grown bored and decided she should check up on her sister. "How's your first day going, little sister?" Alzriqa gave her a look of "Really?" which ifrit managed to copy somehow(how in the name of the gods is that possible?!). Ruby responded rather angrily "You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?" 'Uh oh' yang thought, then said aloud "Yikes! Meltdown already?" Alzirqa rolled to perform the facepalm spell, and succeeded. Ruby answered "No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Septis and Korrigan had finished talking and had joined the two tzeentchians, and were watching the conversation. Yang tried to copy her uncles "Troll Qrow" Smile(it wasn't as epic) "Are you being sarcastic?" Septis and Alzirqa shook their head while korrigan stared at Ifrit's armour, noticing all of the designs. Ruby meanwhile scoffed "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I **exploded** , and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" while this was happening Septis saw Weiss approach Ruby and quickly explained what had transpired to Korrigan, and then pointed out Weiss, needless to say, the Faunus had a big old gator grin.

" **You!"** the young heiress screamed, scaring Ruby into her sister's arms a la scooby doo. "Oh, God, it's happening again!" meanwhile Korrigan and Septis were struggling to contain a laugh, Alzirqa, as once again rolled her eyes. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Yang finally realized that her sister was telling the truth, and said with a deadpan tone "Oh my God, you really exploded."

What preceded was Weiss simply wailing on ruby, then she insulted the young reaper by handing her a copy of "Dust for Dummies", Korrigan while initially laughing, became more and more angered at the Heiress, even Septis slipped into a foul mood. Alzirqa on the other hand, pulled out her scroll, walked behind Weiss and played a recording of a Khorne Berseker shouting " **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"** Scaring the young girl so much her skin lost any color it had left! "Don't harass my friends Ice Queen." was all the cobra faunus said. Suddenly there was a brief burst of static, and then professor Ozpin's voice came blasting out of speakers.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." This pissed off many of the students, except for three of them. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

There was something about where all of the students were sleeping, but neither Alzirqa, Septis, Or Korrigan really paid attention, they were focused on the speech. It was not one of a headmaster welcoming students, but of a general commanding an army.

 **Boom, another chapter done, what did you guys think? Anyways I need a favor from you all, what should the theme songs should be for Alzirqa and Korrigan? Septis' is Venom by Eminem. What do you think is going to happen next chapter? And if you want to see this situation but with Chaos Space Marines, then go read Chaos is The Prize by Nemris. See you next time!**


	4. World of Remnant: The Tribes

**Hello Everybody, I figured I would do some world building, and what better way than world of Remnant?! So let's get started**

 **World of Remnant: The Tribes**

( **Read in 's voice):** There are many tribes of both humans and faunus existing outside the kingdoms. However, like the kingdoms themselves, the tribes can be vastly different from each other. Moat of the tribes are either bandits or nomads, but some however serve _chaos_.

The chaos tribes often divide themselves into factions based on what gods they worship, and thus have vastly different cultures. Those sworn to Khorne, the god of war and murder, refer to themselves as the **Bloodbound** ; they are made up of the bloodiest of murders and paradoxically the most honorable warriors. The Bloodbound practice cannibalistic rites, and often fight without the use of long range weaponry, and when denied a enemy to fight, will often turn on themselves because "Khorne cares not from where the blood flows." When they fight alongside Khorne's daemon legions, they become the **Blades of Khorne**.

Those sworn to the God of Change are known as **Arcanites** , and unusually these tribes often converge in cities, forming vast cults and spy networks. Tzeentchians will aid their host city in times of desperation, adding their arcane lore to the turrets and hunters in order to push back the Grimm. The combined armies of Tzeentch are know as his **Disciples,** and when they march reality itself is warped into hideous and twisted shapes. Tzeentch's worshippers often twist fate to their whims, and tend to know how the battle will turn out….

The **Rotbringers** are the servants of Nurgle, these tribes are made up of the diseased, the forsaken, and those who tried to help them, only to fall victim to Nurgles whispers. Diseased they may be, their worship turns them into living tanks, and their mastery of siegecraft is second to none. When misery and disease are rife in the mortal realm, the sorcerers of disease can call upon the Plague Legions; combined the **Maggotkin** are a bloated tide of filth, woe betide when the Grandfather gifts these hordes even more.

Slaanesh is known as "The Lost Prince", as such his followers(both mortal and daemon) are combined in vast hosts. Some seek to find their god, others to rape and pillage, and a select few wish to take Slaanesh's place as a God.

 **The Tribes and Technology**

Depending on the size of the tribe, their allies, and the skill of their craftsmen, the technology level of each tribe varies. The smallest tribe may be stuck at the feudal level, fighting with blades and primitive black powder weapons, with the largest and most organized may have weapons and machines that match or even surpass the kingdoms(though atlas will deny this).

 **Other Tribes**

The tries of chaos and the bandit tribes are not the only ones fighting to survive(and to impress their gods). These include the Gatormen tribes, the largest of them being a coalition known as the Blindwater Congregation. Another group is the Dawi Zharr, which translated means "Fire Duardin" these are cold hearted warrior smiths, through their twisted industry are the various tribes armed, all in the name of their god: "The Father of Darkness" Hashut.

The Orruks, Grots, and Ogors are curious beings, each were originally humans who were experimented on by the Dawi Zharr in order to create better slaves: the Ogors are hulking slabs of fat and muscle, the orruks are violent and resilient, with certain knowledge ingrained into their very genes, The grots are small in stature but contain a brutal cunning, and have access to strange and…. bizarre magics. These beings eventually rose up and rebelled, and eventually won their freedom. They worship the god Gorkamorka, a twin headed deity of Brutality and Cunning, as well as many other beings and objects "blessed" by the god. These tribes are always looking for a fight, and often serve as an early warning system for Grimm invasions.

 **Welp thats all I cover for now, please leave a review or PM me if you have any suggestions or critiques. I wish you all a happy new year(of models and games that is :))**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow worshippers of Chaos…. As you may have noticed I've added a new character, a paring, and changed the rating to M. I love Ilia and thought they didn't do her justice over rooster teeth, so it's time for some AU shenanigans. The M rating is because soon we're gonna see some daemons and champions of the dark gods do what they do best: kill each other.**

 **special thanks to the following people: 9darkblade1, an odd wander, Diego Emillio Molina, Gillator, Kenny92, Nqisitor, Phoenixshadow56, Santaniel of Zodiac, SmoothedBeast36, TENO2001, The Evil Alex, The Kitsune Saiyan, ,gdcinti, and finally petertitan99999 for following this story!**

 **Extra special thanks to: ColonelStriker,** **Kenny92, Gillator, Phoenixshadow56, SmoothedBeast36, TENO2001,The Kitsune Saiyan, ,gdcinti, and once again petertitan99999 for favoriting this story. This really means a lot you guys!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it, as I won't be focusing heavily on the canon event of this, and am just focusing on our dudes(and dudette(s)).**

 **Chapter 4: Dark Initiation**

 **Outskirts of the Emerald Forest a few hours before initiation**

 _She was running. She has been for a long time. How long? She can't remember, only that the…. Things chasing her and her brothers in the White Fang. She could still hear the screams of those their pursuers caught as they were violated and murdered. She had come across the mutilated corpses, body parts flung everywhere, organs ripped out and half eaten._

 _The scent of strange incense and narcotics filled the air around each of the bodies, causing her to see strange visions if she stayed in place to long. The worst were the screams, each of her old comrades were screaming her name, begging for help, damning her for not coming in time to save them. "Ilia,Ilia,ILIA,ILIA~!"_

 **Emerald Forest: five seconds after Launch**

Korrigan de Fonce was flying. The headmaster had stated that all of the students had to find an ancient ruin and pick up a "relic", and return to Beacon. Partners, he had learned, were to be decided by who you made eye contact with when you touched down. Fortunately, Korrigan had a way of seeing without seeing. Bringing himself into the "cannonball" position, Korrigan crashed through the forest canopy and onto the ground floor. The moment he stood up he drew his weapon _Soul Catcher_. At first glance it appeared to be a simple spear, then one began to notice the "spear end' had a metal tube attached, with the wood being polished to a fine sheen. A winch was attached to the staff, with a wire ran through the wood and attached to the tip of the spear inside the staff, revealing the hidden harpoon. "Now then, let's see what ma _Dead Eyes_ can see."

With those words, the bokor activated his semblance. His eyes, already a pale yellow, rolled into his head as a yellow glow took their place. Suddenly Korrigan was staring into the realm of souls, not any of the higher levels, for that would cost his sanity, but just high enough to make out the souls of those around him. 'Let's see it looks like la petite rouge is close to la reine des glaces, and her sister is close to that faunus Blake.' Korrigan then "spotted" Jaune 'hahaha Jauney Boy! Looks like you found de cracker jack prize dis time!" as he spotted a red headed beauty walk towards the blonde knight. Alshuelat and her brother were to far away, however soon his vision was filled with black spots 'uh-oh' he thought, before turning off his semblance to reveal he was faced by two ursas.

Remembering what he's been told since he was a child, Korrigan smacked the first ursa with his staff, dazing it. The other black daemon bear charged him, causing the young gator to drop his weapon and lock up with the large grimm. Now if any other hunter had tried this they would probably be mauled to death, aura or no aura, however Korrigan was nearly 450 pounds of muscle, and was roughly 2-3 feet shorter than the average ursa, so the two were in a stalemate. The other ursa however, was getting back up and was about to charge him when he heard a horse neigh, and suddenly a large blade appeared out the chest of the grimm. "Hope I'm not interrupting here." Septis said, riding the nastiest horse the gator had ever seen.

Korrigan didn't answer, instead he focused on the dying grimm, and pulled what remnants of life it had left in it to bolster his soul. Surprised by the boost in strength, the ursa he was currently fighting was thrown back. It tried to stand back up, but Korrigan wrapped his arms around it in a bear hug, and used his considerable strength to supplex the beast, before beginning the infamous gator roll. After five minutes, the grimm died; but before it's body disintegrated Korrigan took a large bite out of its neck!

"Well that was a _beary_ big mouthful my friend."

 **Beacon Cliff**

Ozpin and Glynda were speechless at the sight of one of their new students seemingly _**eating**_ a Creature of Grimm. "Well now, haven't any of y'all ever seen a hungry gator before? The two teachers turned to see yet another gator faunus towering even over the headmaster(7' 11"). Unlike Korrigan, the man standing before then had pale white skin, as well as bloodshot eyes. The albino also did not have a tail, rather his whole skin was covered alligator scales. Where the scales did not cover his skin, strange whorling tattoos took their places. For clothes the gator wore simple brown pants, which, like Korrigan, these were patched and stitched over many times. The man's chest was bare, save for a collection of necklaces, from each one hung many symbols, and esoteric baubles, their purpose known only to their wielder. "Ah Mr. Samedi, so good of you to join us." Ozpin said, while Glynda seemed to scowl at the witch doctor, then turned to her scroll. "All but one pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee are currently lost, Miss Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna are the closest the temple. Ozpin took a sip from his ever present mug.

Glynda took this as a sign to continue "Miss Alzirqa is currently without a partner, and is fighting some beowolves alongside her "Brother". Samedi noticed the doubt in her voice, but decided to hold off on explaining the situation to her. Glynda then brought up another point of concern "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Both white themed teachers turned to Ozpin, "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Glynda asked. There was silence as Ozpin decided to play the "Mysterious Headmaster" card, then Samedi deadpanned "you used chess pieces didn't you?"

 **Different Part of the Emerald Forest**

Alzirqa was tired, the beowolf pack had caught her completely by surprise. Fortunately Ifrit was armed with his Soul Reaper cannon, the horde was quickly decimated, with the warpfire bullets transmuting anything they hit into either multi hued crystals or rapidly mutating them until they collapsed. Of course Alzirqa had also joined in the fight, hitting any stragglers with sorcerous bolts and illusions. "Heh, that was a tough one, right Ifrit?" she turned to the rubric marine, whose only response was "...all is dust…." the smile that had graced Alzirqa's faced disappeared "...Yeah, you're right as always." Once again the young cobra began to inwardly curse the Specialist that her brother had fallen for, as it was because of her being stationed at one base that their cult was trying to take over did Ifrit become punished. Her brother's soul was trapped inside the suit of armour, forever unable to experience the glorious change their god stood for. After a few more minutes of walking, the siblings Alshuelat found the temple. 'Hhmmm, since no one else is here I should probably wait for another solo to find this place.' with her mind made up Alshuelat found a suitable hiding spot for both her and Ifrit and waited.

 **A few minutes later….(read in spongebob narrator voice for fun)**

'What in the name of Tzeentch just happened?!' Alzirqa mentally screamed. A few minutes after she arrived, Yang and that one girl trying to hide being a faunus(seriously a bow?) showed up and grabbed a relic. Suddenly an ursa appeared, being ridden by a girl with orange hair and a man dressed in oriental clothing with pink highlights! Then Ruby fell out of the sky, apparently she and Weiss had flown to the temple on a _fucking Nevermore!_ Jaune had shown up as well, and tried to impress the Ice queen, only to crash and burn **literally**. After that fiasco a girl with red hair came running out of the forest with a **DEATH STALKER** on her tail. After Ruby pulled a khorne berserker(and was subsequently saved by Weiss), the group of eight split up to handle each of the giant monstrosities before them, leaving the temple in a state of chaos(and not the good kind). Alzirqa stepped out from her hiding place, her cobra hood wrapping itself around her head, when she heard two familiar voices.

"...I'm telling you Septis, da greatest team currently active in the league has to be the Champions of Death." Korrigan said as he came into view, followed closely by Septis on a horse(' must be a daemon' Alzirqa thought), Septis frowned "And I'm telling you, Nurgle's Rotters clearly is the superior team, and I'm not speaking as a Nurglite, it's just plain statistics." The sound of face meeting palm broke them out of their argument, and both turned to meet the eyes and lenses of Alzirqa and Ifrit. " Ah how are you two doing? Also any opinions on our discussion?" Septis asked, Alzirqa rolled her eyes "I can't believe you two are talking about Blood Bowl teams while in a grimm infested forest." she then let out a sigh "However, Ifrit loved watching the Bright Crusaders." The looks of shock on her friends(?) faces were priceless. "You mean t' tell me dat a arcanite loved watching the only team in all of Blood Bowl dat doesn't cheat?!" Korrigan yelled, Septis nodded his head in agreement. Alzirqa shrugged "He found their optimism inspiring and laughed when they fell for a trap." neither of the two boys could argue with that, then Septis noticed something "Alzirqa, do you not have a partner?

The arcanite frowned "No, I think Pr. Ozpin miscounted this year." Septis shrugged "Ah well, could be w-mph!" Ifrit suddenly appeared in front of Septis and had placed his gauntlet over the boy's mouth. "Don't. Tempt. The Architect of Fate." Alzirqa hissed. Korrigan looked towards his left, then frowned "Alzirqa, you said dat dere was an uneven number of students?" confused the three other students turned towards Korrigan "Yes." the gator nodded his head then pointed his harpoon in one direction and screamed "Well then who dat?!" all eyes followed the staff, to see a young woman with dark earthen skin, and brown hair running toward them. The woman was wearing a dark two piece stealth suit, and was holding a small fencing saber in one hand. Closer inspection revealed that her clothes were torn, various cuts on her body, and a look of pure horror in her eyes. The suddenly collapsed, and all four of them rushed to help her, with Alzirqa getting to her first. "What happened, are you alright?" Alzirqa asked, trying to keep her voice calm so as not to cause the poor girl to suffer more. After panted for a few minutes, the girl simply said "They're after me!" the four student's looked confused "whos after you?" Alzirqa asked, "My guess would be them!" septis said as a group of riders appeared! They were dressed in shining armour, which hid the fact that they had many piercings on their bodies, one held a banner aloft, it was made from flayed skin and said _**Praise Be to The Dark Prince!**_

 **Well that's the chapter! What will happen to our misfit band of (villains/heroes?)?! Will you have to wait a while to find out?!(probably). Anyways please, for the love of the gods, leave a review; your opinions truly matter(unless you're an inquisitor, witch hunter, or commissar, in which case…..LOOK! SOMEONE'S DEFACING THAT SHRINE TO SIGMAR/THE EMPEROR!). Either way this is Farouk Shaaban, signing off for now.**

 **Oh! Before I forget, here are some character profiles! Enjoy!**

 **Name:** **Korrigan de Fonce(Korrigan the Green)**

 **Gender: male**

 **Species: faunus(Alligator)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 6' 9"(still growing?!)**

 **Weight: 450 lbs(muscle)**

 **Eye color: pale yellow**

 **Faunus trait: skin &tail**

 **Weapon: _Soul Catcher_ (harpoon gun/staff)**

 **Semblance: Dead Eye(allows Korrigan to see into the realm of souls)**

 **Magic: necromancy**

 **Inspiration: Hordes(Minions(Blindwater Congregation) faction)**

 **Stories to appear in: Dancing in the Garden**

 **Name: Septis the Harvester**

 **Gender: male**

 **Species:human**

 **Age:17**

 **Height:7'**

 **Weight:120(various diseases)**

 **Eye color: green, but yellow with malaria**

 **Faunus trait: none**

 **Weapon: _Flies Feast(_ Scythe with a Tocsin of Misery)**

 **Semblance: Disgusting Resilience(trades aura shield for being able to survive life threatening injuries, common to all Maggotkin)**

 **Magic: various plagues(Destroyer Hive, Ferric Blight)**

 **Inspiration: Harbinger of Decay, Warhammer Age of Sigmar**

 **Stories to appear in: Dancing in the Garden**

 **Name: Alshuelat Alzirqa**

 **Gender: female**

 **Species: faunus(Cobra)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5' 10 ½"**

 **Weight: 110**

 **Eye color: purple**

 **Faunus trait: Cobra Hood**

 **Weapon: _Alshuelat Ifrit(Rubric Marine)_**

 **Semblance: Haze: creates smoke screen that can produce terrifying visions**

 **Magic: linked to her brother, allowing her to move his armor, pyromancy(she is a Tzeentch worshipper after all).**

 **Inspiration: Jasmine from _Aladdin_ , Warhammer **

**Stories to appear in: Dancing in the Garden**

 **Name:** _ **Ashuelat Ifrit**_

 **Gender: male**

 **Species: Rubric Marine, Faunus(Cobra)(former)**

 **Age: early 20s**

 **Height:7' 2"**

 **Weight: 500lbs(body is solely composed of armor)**

 **Eye color: green(formerly)**

 **Faunus trait: cobra hood**

 **Weapon: _Apophas' Fangs_ (Twin khopeshes), _Djinn's Kiss_ (soul reaper cannon)**

 **Semblance: _Hypnosis_ (could trap others in an illusion)**

 **Magic: linked to her sister**

 **Inspiration: Djinn from mythology, Rubric Marines from Warhammer 40k**

 **Stories to appear in: Dancing in the Garden**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ladies and Nurglings, it is I, Farouk Shaaban. Once again I put digital pen to digital paper in order to tell you more about our intrepid "Heroes"(and in reality, I just want to finish up volume 1). Now though I shall respond to the one review of the last chapter**

 **Guest(the slaaneshi one): Don't worry, in this chapter THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW!**

 **I only own the OC's.**

 **Beacon Academy**

Ruby could barely contain her excitement **!** She and her(hopefully) new team just defeated an Nevermore! What's more she was the one to deliver the killing blow! Meanwhile Jaune his partner and two strangers killed a Death Stalker! Things were looking to be AMAZING! "Ohmygodohmygodthatwasawesomewejustkickedsomuchbutt!" she rambled on, much to the amusement of her sister and her partner, and to the chagrin of Weiss. "Calm down Rubes, I'm sure other groups have some exciting stories to tell…" Yang stopped and the others noticed that the room was deathly quiet, all eyes were glued to the screen.

Septis, Korrigan, Alzirqa, and a new girl were being charged at by a group of twelve warriors riding on horseback. Blake seemed to know the girl as she hissed "Ilia!", who the group took as the new girls name. Professor Ozpin came up to the stage, his face was grim "Students, it appears that three of your classmates came across a young woman being chased by a group of Slaanesh worshippers(the air in the room tensed at the god's name), and are currently fighting them off." at this protests sprung out throughout the hall "I know you are worried for them, but it is unfounded." Ozpin stated "of all the students this could have happened to, these three are the best suited to go against these seekers." All eyes turned toward the screen, some began to pray, others such as Ruby and Yang watched with hope in their eyes, and tight grips on their weapons….

 **Emerald Forest**

"You just had to tempt Tzeentch didn't you?!" Alzirqa screamed at Septis as the war party began to charge at them. "It's not my fault you god loves to dick his worshippers over!" the boy retorted. "Hey!" Korrigan snapped " why don't we focus on de big group of sadists charging us for now?!" the other two nodded, Korrigan did a quick head count "Okay, dere seems to be 'bout twelve of them, and there's four of us, not counting Ifrit." at this the girl that ran into them looked up, "Are you asking me to fight them?" The group was surprised by her tone, instead of frightened, she sounded vengeful, perhaps even righteous. "Good."

Septis quickly did some math "we each need to take out three of them." he grinned, as he felt the destroyer hive being to push of his bone tubes "That should be easy providing they do-" six of the horsemen reached behind their backs and brought out… electric guitars?! While Ilia and Korrigan were confused, the two familiar with the Hosts simply said "shit." the six guitar players began to shred and unleashed an unending barrage of sound! The only one not affected by the cacophony was Ifrit, the rubricae simply lifted his gatling gun and laid down suppressing fire. The flaming bullets took out three of the horses, sending their riders flailing out of their saddles. With the assault on their senses lessened, the others sprung into action! Korrigan and Septis went after the the six that had lances and sabers, while Ilia, Alzirqa, and Ifrit began trading blows with the "musicians".

 **With Septis and Korrigan**

Septis pushed Pestilus into a fast gallop counter charging the foppish worshippers of The Prince "For the Grandfather and the Garden!" he cried as raised his scythe high above his head; the front rank tabbed their sabers through him, and the blades went right out the other side. Septis' semblance kept him alive and the pain nonexistent, the plagued reaper brought _Flies Feast_ down in a wide arc!. Where the corroded blade touched metal, rust rapidly spread, where it touched bare flesh(of which there was plenty) various poxes, boils, and rot; two of the three were struck, and were slowly being turned into fertilizer, the third was the champion of the group, and wore a bit more armour which he had tossed aside after it had begun to rust. "I see you are a worthy opponent filth lover." the champion sneered "Let our agonies please The Dark Prince!" Septis tightened his grip on his weapon, and under his gas mask began to smile "You mistake my intentions pleasure seeker…." smoke began to emerge from his back as a swarm of Daemon flies poured out from Septis' back "Grandfather Nurgle only wishes for all of his gifts to be felt by all." with those words the flies buzzed towards the warrior, who barely had time to activate his aura shield.

This was a mistake, as it simply meant the flies had more time to completely cover the horseman, muffling out his screams "Run, run, run, little seeker." Septis whispered "we all joined the garden eventually." septis heard shuffling from behind him, and was not surprised to see the dead seekers "alive" once more; "ah so the bokor is showing his power now." the harbinger said, a mixture of disgust and fear leaking into his voice.

Korrigan had taken a different approach than his partner, instead of rushing the seekers the gator had allowed them to surround him. His aura had taken many blows and cuts, but that was alright, if that gave way his scales should protect him for a while; the tall gator had begun chanting in Quor-gar, his peoples tongue. To most it sounded like he was hissing and growling under his breath, when in reality he was reaching into the realm of souls to grab the essence of the recently departed to bolster his power. Korrigan felt bad about doing this, using the souls of those he didn't personally kill felt somewhat wrong, but he knew Septis wasn't going to use their bodies anyway. Once the souls were drawn into him Korrigan took his harpoon's blade and ran it across his palm, allowing blood to run down his hand and into the ground. By that point the bokor had switch languages, it was close to english, but certain words were either replaced, or indecipherable because of their pronounciations. This was Sylvanian, the second language of necromancy, and the second most potent after Nekeharan. " _Now, once more walk amongst the living, arise, arise, Danse MACABRE!"_ he roared, suddenly skeletal hands shot up and grabbed onto the horses legs, stopping them in place. Once more did one of the riders fall out, and was immediately set upon by the revived corpse that Septis had killed. "No, Please don't!" the rider screamed in agony and ecstasy as the zombies tore chunks from his flesh, exposing various organs such as his heart and guts(at Beacon, Yang covered Ruby's eyes and ears to prevent her from seeing this). The other two were busy trying to free their horses from the skeletons, when Korrigan used his harpoon to impale one of them and drag her to the ground, were she was pulled into the dirt by ancient bones, her screams still echoing throughout the valley and in Beacon's grand hall. The final horseman simply decided to leap onto Korrigan's back, a fatal mistake as korrigan chose to fall backwards, a sickening CRUNCH could be heard, with many of the students at beacon who wore metal armour winching. Satisfied Korrigan rolled back onto his feet, his back stained with blood.

 **With Ilia, Alzirqa, and Ifrit**

The three riders that had been thrown off their horses were seeking revenge, and fired upon Ifrit. All they had to show for their noise was a slight crack in his left eye lense, and the last of his warpfire bullets being fired at them. Two were hit and turned into multi hued crystals, the last one ran back to his compatriots trying to surround the girls. Seeing this, the rubric marine continued to fire his weapon, as Alzirqa has not ordered him to do any different.

Alzirqa and Ilia on the other hand, were being hard pressed by the horsemen, let alone the surviving guitar wielder. "I can't believe you don't have a weapon! Your in a forest!" Ilia shouted at Alzirqa. All alzirqa said was "who says I don't have a weapon?" the cobra faunus began to speak in a strange language, eg thach word hurting Ilia's ears. The chameleon faunus was surprised when flames started to form in each of alzirqa hands, before she flung them at the three horse riders! One gets hit dead on, turning into a living pyre, another only hits the horse, which became a gibbering pile of flesh, the third glanced off the final ones armour, fusing flesh to skin. Ilia was on them in a heartbeat, finishing them off with her weapon _Weeping Brush_ , using it's whip form to wrap it's blades around necks and other vital areas. The musician blasted them full barrel, causing both girls eardrums to bleed and to destroy the drones recording the fight video.

 **Beacon**

The students were stunned, they had just witnessed three(or was it technically four?) of their classmates and a complete stranger be attacked by a group for marauders, and kill them. Not knock out, not break their aura, not even injure or maim, but **kill.** The worse parts were the sounds that came after the battle was complete, the sound of flesh being torn, and _chewing_. Needless to say when the four(or five? Screw it it's five) walked into the auditorium, they were met with complete silence. Septis walked up to Ozpin and gave him two chess pieces; these were the black pawns. "We serve only the gods and now you headmaster." he croaked, his voice barely a whisper at this point from the pain. Ozpin nodded then turned to face his new students "Now that everyone is here we will begin the team naming ceremony." he then turned to a monitor "Starting with our last students, Korrigan de Fonce, Alshuelat Alzirqa, miss…" he turned to the newcomer "Ilia Amitola." Ilia answered, she shocked everyone(except Blake of course) as her entire body turned pink with embarrassment. "Ilia Amitola, and Septis the Harvester, you four retrieved the Black Pawn pieces, and henceforth shall be known as team KAAS(Chaos), led by… Korrigan de Fonce." new team leader didn't seem to be "all there" at the moment, as were the rest of team KAAS. 'It seems their fight is catching up to them.' the headmaster mused in his head 'let alone the prices three of them are paying internally.' shaking his head Ozpin continued with the ceremony "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush….

 **Dorm Room**

The newly named team KAAS( **AN:I'm sorry, I tried.** ) were escorted to their rooms, not until after Ozpin had "talked"(interrogated) Ilia about the reasons she was hunted, and the Mask they had found on campus. The young girl had promised she wouldn't think about rejoining the White Fang, and was allowed to stay. When she arrived at her dorm('we're next to teams RWBY and JNPR' she noted) she opened the door to a disturbing scene. Septis was laying down, his sheets and clothing stained with a mixture of bile and blood, Alzirqa was sitting in a chair repairing her brother, her posture was skittish as she mumbled "we are dancing to his tune." under her breath; Korrigan was unpacking some books, though he seemed to be…. _Smaller_ some how, as if an important part of him was wilting and needed time to recover. "...what's happening to you guys?" she asked, concern for her team lacing her voice. It was septis that answered her "*hack* *errughah!* we are simply paying the price of power."

 **And that concludes volume 1, next up I'll introduce some new characters, tie up a few plot holes I left here,establish relations with RWBY and JNPR(who are rightly a bit afraid) ,and continue with the canon. As always leave a review if you feel generous or have a critique. Good night everybody!**

 **This chapter has been(mostly) edited, by Q, as had all previous chapters.**

 **P.S. Q if you're reading this, *Spoilers* your "Adam has silver eyes" theory has unfortunately been proven false.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again! As I'm sure you're all aware, we are now in volume 2! So far all's quiet in the warp…. But it won't remain that way for long I can promise you that! Now then, I went back and reviewed the previous to make sure I didn't pull a Matt Ward(*shudders*), but I am hoping you guys can help me spot any errors in either canon out of kindness. And now I will answer the 1(does the lack of reviews mean I'm doing a bad or good job?) new question on the review page.**

 **Guest: possibly, it honestly depends on if I can find a way to fit them in with how I make "magic"(that's not Ozpin's, Salem's or the Maidens') work, which I will cover in this chapter. However, I can and shall guarantee Tomb Kings, as I already got their lore figured out just fine.**

 **Chapter: Crack Open the Books**

 **Team KAAS' Dorm**

Korrigan woke up the next day with the taste of blood in his mouth. Groaning, the large gator managed to lift himself out of the bed he had claimed as his own last night. "We should probably unpack soon" he mused, as he looked at his newly given scroll which, along with displaying the date, had a message from the Headmaster. "I understand most of your team may be feeling…. Unwell after your initiation, so I have given the teachers notice that you may be absent. If you are feeling up for classes, you may enter when ready, but not during the middle of a class." Taking a quick glance at the time, Korrigan was silently thankful for this as it was approaching noon. 'Probably should wake de other's up' he thought, and looked around their room.

Alzirqa' bed was untouched. The young woman seemingly spent the entire night fixing her brother's armour, as well as etching spells into the walls and windows of their dorm. Alzirqa herself seemed to have passed out in a chair, her upper body lying on top of a desk. Ilia was still asleep, but had tossed and turned throughout the night if her beds sheets were anything to go by. Septis' area had become something from a germaphobes worst nightmare, blood and bile covered his sheets, and pus leaked from unclosed wounds. Apparently some time in the night, flies had entered their room, as maggots were clearly visible on his person, growing fat on dead flesh. Plague smoke leaked from his both his mask and back, forming a trail that led to an open window. "Now why in de name of Kossk did you unleash your disease in here" the necromancer said aloud "More importantly why are we still "healthy"." Deciding he needed the answers, Korrigan `activated his semblance.

In the realm of souls Korrigan found three different beings in place of his teammates. Where the siblings "slept", there were a pair of scholars, robes billowing and covered in strange texts. The larger of the two seemed to be more of a warrior, his chest covered in scale armour, and his robes designed for ease of movement then to show status; the other one appeared to be surrounded by swirling runes, some of which where frayed, a small swarm of capering flames were being held at bay. Where Ilia slept, a being wrapped in shadows laid silently, tears rolling down her face, there was color briefly appearing from tears in the cloak, but those were quickly being covered up. Where his partner slept, there should have been a knight dressed in shining armour, a green fly on the chestplate, which was slowly becoming corroded with rust and disrepair _;_ instead there was no one, the sign of life coming from Septis was that his body was breathing in the mortal realm. 'Now dat is….. Concerning to say de least' he mused, there were not many ways a soul could be disconnected from the body and survive, and he doesn't smell the scent of sea water…..

A knock on the door distracts him from his thoughts, turning off his semblance as to properly see his room. Opening the door, Korrigan was surprised to see Ruby and her sister….. Yang! That was her name, in their school uniforms. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation "...I'm serious Yang, we can't just judge them from what we _heard_." Yang countered this by saying "And I'm telling you Ruby these guys are bad news! You can't tell me that a guy who brought _the dead to life_ isn't planning our deaths….." It was when her sister stopped mid sentence that Ruby decided to turn around, and once again was face to chest with the tall gator. "Eeep! Korrigan!" the red reaper exclaimed, before turning into a cloud of roses petal appearing behind her sister. "Well now" Korrigan drawled "what brings you two to our door this fine morning?"

Yang, sweating a bit out of fear that she had been heard, hastily replied "My sister noticed your team wasn't in Pr. Port's class and was worried ("Hey") So Ruby wanted to see if you guys would like to join us for lunch?" The gator seemed to loom over the sisters for a few minutes, before he answer "Sure! I'm de only one up de moment and I don't want to disturb them, is dat alright?" the red reaper shook her head "We understand!"

"Alright, let me get changed." and with that Korrigan began to close the door, but before it was completely closed he turned around "Yang wos it? If I wanted to end you or ya sister, you two would be in de ground by now." and with that he left both sisters shocked and ashamed. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Korrigan stepped out in the school uniform, though both sisters noticed it had been ripped in some places. "It's too small." grunted the gator "So, shall we?"

 **With Septis**

For all intents and purposes, Septis was currently in a coma. Late last night, he had used the daemon flies within his body to carry his soul to the champion of Slaanesh he had infected.

He found the champion covered from head to toe in fly stings, sores, buboes, and pus distending his once beautiful flesh into an overripe fruit. "...Please… make it stop…" the former rider begged his god, but the Dark Prince did not answer his pleas. "Oh?" Septis crooned "Does the former deviant wish for the pain to go away?" his voice came from the droning of the flies wings "Well I can help you, all you must do is give in to your despair." After a few moments, the former champion nodded his head, the last bit of hope dying in his eyes. "Excellent." Septis whispered "I now name you Buboelus Blubberbelly, now seek out the Choir Blubberbelly, and spread the song." 'A song?' Buboelus thought, a smile broke out upon his face, then he spoke aloud "Yessss, if the Grandfather wishes for me to lead a song, then it shall be done." and with that the newly converted warrior went to find a sewer pipe large enough for him to crawl through, for the choir needed a conductor.

With Blubberbelly making his way to the Choir, Septis willed the flies to fly south, as he prayed he wouldn't be late….

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

Team RWBY(minus the W) could only stare in horror at the sight in front of them. Korrigan had just come back from the lunch line, with a tray piled high with all kinds of _meat_ from seemingly any animal not extinct or endangered. "Mmmm, smells good." the gator hummed, before taking a large bite out of a turkey leg. It was Blake who spoke for the three girls while they waited on team JNPR "...How….Just how are you able to eat all of that?" after saying some gibberish and swallowing, Korrigan answered "simple Blake, I'm o'er 450lbs of muscle, and most foods don't provide gator's much 'trition sides meat." this just didn't make sense to Ruby "So you only eat meat?" he shook his head "No red, I simply eat a lot of meat, as well as some small portions of grain." Yang decided now was a good time to try to convince her sister that she should stay away from these guys by asking "So~ have you ever eaten a human before?" the other three instantly became quiet, until Ruby spoke up "Yang!"

"Yes"

The simple answer was damning, those students who had been eavesdropping instantly backed away a couple feet. It was the red reaper who decided to break the silence, with confusion and fear warring in her eyes she asked "Why?" sighing the Bokor began to explain "Simple really, my people believe that the act of eating flesh grants us strength, both spiritually and physically, just as he devours the souls of the dead to strengthen the world." and under his breath he muttered "And it helps balance out the cost." Before any of the girls could say anything a high pitched squeal was heard, followed by Nora jumping on top of Korrigan! "Don't worry everyone!" the valkyrie cried "I'll save us from the evil zombie maker!" Korrigan simply grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and dropped her. "Sorry bout dat, now where was I?" It was Blake who spoke up "Something about a cost?" the rest of team JNPR had just sat down, with Ren looking a bit annoyed by his childhood friend's antics.

"Aaahhh yes." Korrigan mused "Well this ties into my "zombie making"(Nora chuckled somewhat embarrassed) "In order to perform what y'all would call "necromancy" I have to willingly cut off a portion of my soul and implant it into de corpes." the seven kingdommers were shocked by this "Dude how can you willingly cut of a part of your soul?!" Jaune hissed "Simple really" Korrigan began once again "cause just like unlocking your aura grants you a regenerating shield, and a free form of magic, through necromancy I gain overwhelming numbers, as well as psychological warfare." the young gator then began to sigh "Course the trade off is dat my soul is constantly being broken, and I can tell you it is not a pleasant experience."

"And the cannibalism?" Yang prompted, reminding everyone why this conversation started. "I don't think it could be called cannibalism, since humans and faunus' are two different species." Korrigan admitted "But to answer your question, we gain strength from consumption, our enemies souls added to our own, and it makes reanimation easier." Ren seemed to guess where he was going with this "Since their souls are a "part" of you, moving their bodies could be compared to exercising an unused muscle: difficult, but easier with practice."

"Yes!" Korrigan beamed 'finally someone else gets it!' "so you see Red, barring my semblance, every bit o' "magic" I do is comparable to extreme soul manipulation." Ruby thought she understood the basics of his "magic", and why he so openly admitted to eating humans, but one thought kept on appearing in her head "Korrigan… how do you know your soul is being torn apart?" Korrigan bowed his head "My semblance allows me to view into de realm of de dead, Shyish, in dat realm only souls are visible, with some difficulty I can view my own." he demonstrated this by activating his semblance, scaring everyone when they saw them glowing yellow "What I see is an alligator, standing on two legs, in some places it's scales have been torn off, others they have rotted away enough to see it's muscles and bones." the others were becoming disturbed by his vivid description, Ruby and Yang especially, "In certain areas de wounds have been closed, but not healed, de skin of other animals, monsters and yes humans have been stitched to it; what frightens me the most are it's… no _my_ eyes, for when I stare into dem, dey are not dere, only two bloody pits where dey should be."

And with that he closed off his vision into the realm of the dead, and was greeted to the sight of sad faces, with some tears in the eyes of certain people. "Don't." he growled "I don't want your pity, nor your sympathy; y'all asked me some questions and I answered dem." and with that he stood up, grabbed his plate and began to walk, but not before saying "If anything pity the tribesmen, for de price dey pay is far greater."

 **Pity the tribesmen indeed, well now that that's done, next chapter will cover Alzirqa and Ilia, as well as where in the warp Septis disappeared to as well…. Special thanks to Q as always, for it is with his help that this story makes any grammatical sense. Now I have one final question for you guys: are there any factions in particular you want to see besides the one I've already mentioned? It could be from AOS or WFB, until then have a good time everybody!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Greetings once again fellow readers, it is I Farouk with another exciting chapter for Dancing in the Garden….. Alright that sounded as dumb as I thought it would, I honestly don't have much to say at the moment. Now then, lets answer some reviewers questions.**

 **Protector of Toaster: As I already told you the plan is for no Ad Mech, however that doesn't mean I won't have a few mad scientists around.**

 **Guest(chapter 7): No beastmen, we have the White Fang for that. As for Vampire Coast… who the hell am I kidding, I'll find a spot for them. The Tribes will be filled out next chapter.**

 **Dragonborne 5: Ask and ye shall receive… Next chapter**

 **Chap 7: Honor is Everything!**

 **Team KAAS' Dorm**

Ilia had woken up covered in sweat, it was honestly a miracle she hadn't screamed. After looking around to remind herself where in Remnant she was, she looked at her new scroll(seriously what is the budget for this school?), and saw that she had a message from Korrigan from about thirteen minutes ago.

Korrigan: Hey y'all! Ruby and her sister invited me to lunch, do you want anything? P.S. Ozpin gave us the day off(essentially)!"

While the message was confusing, until Ilia looked up at the clock, she didn't think she could ever eat anything again. After stuffing herself before going to sleep last night(being hunted down by psychopaths tends to make you hungry), this was soon disproven by her very loud stomach. It was so loud it woke up the only other female in the room "I didn't take those library books I swear!" Alzirqa yelled, before coming to her senses and seeing that she wasn't alone. "Oh it's you." she said to Ilia, "Did that noise wake you up to?"

Trying to hide her embarrassment, Ilia nodded her head, "Yeah, it did." There was an awkward silence before the chameleon faunus cleared her throat "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves yesterday, My name is Ilia Amitola." Alzirqa thought about if for a minute before shrugging "Alshuelat Alzirqa. A pleasure to meet you." She then pointed to Septis' bunk "The walking health hazard is Septis "The Harvester", but I doubt we'll get his last name." She then pointed towards Korrigan's, slightly sunk in, bed "The big guy's is Korrigan de Fonce. In case you forgot about yesterday's battle he likes to play with dead things." This caused both girls to shiver at the memory of the zombies tearing into the flesh of the one marauder. Finally Alzirqa pointed to her brother "and this is my older brother, Alshuelat Ifrit." When Ilia saw that Alzirqa was pointing at the suit of armour that had been following her around yesterday, she became confused. "Why are you pointing at the suit of armour?" she asked "Is your brother in the shower or wandering around the school?".

Alzirqa's expression darkened "Forget it." she muttered, before she turned around and began to clean up her desk from the night before. The tension and silence in the room became so thick, one could have cut through it with a knife. Suddenly there came a sound of something scratching at the window. Said window was then shattered by a swarm of flies! Their wings filling the room with an oppressive droning as they flew towards Septis, flying directly into his mouth(much to the disgust of the other two members of the team present). The plagued boy suddenly awoke with a gasp, his one eye whirling about in it's socket. He noticed he had an audience "How are you all?" Ilia was the first to snap out of her daze "How are we?! You just had a swarm of flies….fly into you and you ask how we're doing?!" she yelled. Septis looked confuse for second, and then said "Well, yes."

Before anyone else could say anything, Korrigan came into the room, he looked angry beyond mortal understanding. He saw Septis and simply said "You're awake."

"I'm awake."

"Where did you go?"

"Around, checked up on some things."

"...Well alright den." and with that Korrigan collapsed onto his already heavily damaged bed, and stared at the ceiling. Clearly something was bothering the rather large gator, but no one had the courage to ask what. That is until Alzirqa spoke "How'd lunch go?" This caused Korrigan to launch into a tirade of cursing, first in Quor-gar, then in Nekeharan, then in sylvanian, then in one language everyone but Septis didn't understand, then finally he reached english "I don't care if you was on fire Rouge! I wouldn't piss on your robe to put it out!" The three other people in the room were left speechless. Septi was the first one to ask a question "I take it that team RWBY has done something to piss you off?" Korrigan nodded "Dey asked me if I ate human, den dey bout the cost, and den dey had de so called "decency' to look at me wit pity."

Ilia looked like she was about to ask about the so called "cost", but when she saw the looks on her two teammates she decided not to. Said teammates had looks of pure disgust at the mention of pity, why shouldn't they? It is their choice to devote themselves to their deities, their choice to risk everything for the vast powers offered to the worshippers of The True Brothers, The Undying King, The Great Gator, The Twin Headed Gods and their Menagerie , or even The Desert Pantheon. They all demanded a price and most were willing to pay. The three worshippers were quiet for a moment, before Ilia asked "So~ what are you guys going to do?" Septis immediately answered "I say we go over to their room and demand an honorable duel to the death, losing side makes amends." Alzirqa snorted "We aren't out in the Grimmlands. They don't allow duels to the death here." The diseased knight looked displeased by this, and turned towards Ilia "Is that true?" she nodded her head "Damn." It was at that moment that Korrigan spoke "However, honor duels are allowed, and I checked our schedule, and our first class tomorrow is Combat Studies," At this the rest of team KAAS looked up towards the bokor "Now I don't know bout y'all," he drawled, "but dat sounds like a fine place to settle some grudges."

 **The Next Day: Combat Studies**

To say that the atmosphere in class was thick with strife would have been the understatement of the century, perhaps even of the millenia. The main source of said strife came from two teams: JNPR and RWBY. Of the eight teens, two in particular looked extremely downcast, but for entirely different reasons. Ruby was down because of the look she had received from Korrigan after he had told them about how he and all those like him were able to perform "magic". When she heard about what he was doing to himself on a regular basis she couldn't help but feel _something_. This was apparently the wrong thing to do and now she had probably lost one of her few friends in all of Beacon.

Yang on the other hand, was depressed because her sister was depressed. She knew that, despite all of the books and movies, painting the warriors of chaos, the necromancers and the tribes of destruction were very much a force to be reckoned with. She had been old enough to see when her father and uncle had come home from stopping one of the WAAAGHS! They had been covered in bruises and broken bones. She couldn't trust them, not with her sister, even if it meant that Ruby would lose some of her new friends.

Before anyone could say a word, team KAAS walked into the classroom. First into the room was Septis, the only thing left of his usual clothes was his gas mask and tank, exposing the whole class to the ragged wound which was his eye socket. The bony growths of his back had ripped both the shirt and suit of the school uniform, and from them a pale green smoke emerged. Next came Alzirqa, her eyes glowing a pale blue. She was followed by her "brother" who bore twin khopeshes in his hands, both weapons vibrating. Then came Ilia, who seemed to be shy, nervous even at all the eyes following her. She took a moment to look at Blake, whose face was filled with worry, and smiled; they would talk soon, but for now they could wait. Finally Korrigan walked in, quiet as the grave. He looked towards Ruby and Jaune and gave each a nod of respect.

Five minutes later, Pr. Goodwitch came in and gave a basic introduction to the course, as well as explaining how sparring sessions would be regulated (much to the displeasure of one or two people. It was til aura drop, not first blood). Finally she asked for volunteers, and Korrigan' hand was the first one up. "Ah Mr. De Fonce," she said "and who would you like to be your opponent?" Korrigan answered almost immediately "Ruby Rose." his voice dropping to a growl.

 **A few minutes later**

'Oh what do I do what do I do?' the red reaper thought to herself as she entered the ring, 'If I don't fight to the best of my abilities my team grade might suffer and everyone will laugh at me, but if I go all out Korrigan might cast magic and cause himself even more pain!' Korrigan meanwhile was just standing there, _Soul Catcher_ in hand, and a cold dead look in his eyes. "Fighters ready?" asked, receiving nods from both students, she then rung the starting bell.

 **Play song: Bloodrocuted by DethKlok**

Immediately Korrigan went on the offensive, priming his harpoon while at the same time calling upon the spirits of the dead. Ruby meanwhile, had decided to use a strategy of hit and run, using a mixture of fire and lighting dust in order to quickly drain Korrigans aura to quickly end the fight. Korrigan noticed this and decided to put a stop to it, firing his harpoon at the wall behind Ruby he turned on the winch, using it as a quick means to close the gap. The red reaper let out a quick "eep!" as the colossal gator came barreling at her, and quickly used her semblance to dash away! Turning to face her opponent, Ruby saw that Korrigan had a wicked smile on his face and was running his harpoon's jagged tip on the palm of his hand, creating a deep gash spilling crimson onto the floor. When Ruby turned around to try to fire on him he spat out a few words and bolts of magic arced after her! They did little damage individually, but combined the bolts brought down her aura by ten percent! She began to run to the side, switching her weapon into its sniper form, this time she managed to hit Korrigan while he was reloading his harpoon. He just grinned and continued to attach a new harpoon to _Soul Catcher's_ winch.

 **In The Bleachers**

Yang watched the ongoing spar with a mixture of fear and pride for her sister, that is until Korrigan stopped moving and decided to cut himself. "What's he doing?" she hissed, low enough for only those close to her to hear, but they all knew who she was talking to. "Why isn't it obvious?" Septis answered with a question, a cruel grin on his face "Korrigan' simply settling a matter of honor." This had teams RWBY and JNPR looking like fish out of water, that is to say confused. Sighing, Septis went into more detail "After _someone_ ( everybody looked at Yang) decided to scare their teammates with the fact that Korrigan has eaten a bitumen, you all decided to ask him why he did. When you found out, one of you seemed to take _pity_ on him." The harvester then turned to face each and last member "And that is an insult one should never suffer."

 **In The Arena**

Ruby knew that her plan was failing, epicly it seemed. Despite her best efforts she had only managed to Use _Crescent Rose'_ sniper form take pot shots at Korrigan, who seemed to be muttering something under his breath. the gash on his palm still bleeding, along with scores of other cuts he had inflicted upon himself as he had unleashed even more violent spells and curses; he had thrown skulls made of flames, summoned spectral hands to grasp her feet, and at one point had animated two little alligator skeletons that snapped at her. All the while his blood . 'Why are they still bleeding?' she asked herself, aura was supposed to heal most minor wounds completely, and even partially fix major ones like broken bones if it was allowed….. Suddenly an idea came to her that was horrifying ' _He's allowing himself to bleed like that_ ' but why? What could he possibly gain from it? Suddenly he looked directly at her, his eyes glowing with the power. "Do you still pity me?" he asked, Ruby was confused for a moment, "why do you think I-" before she could finish her sentence an eerie greenish yellow fog began to cover the floor, "bout damn time" Korrigan muttered.

The fog began to coalesce, forming a roughly four foot cloud. This cloud began to writhe and contort, forming a pair of arms, this was followed by the long fang filled skull of a gator, opening and closing as if it was trying to eat the very air around it. Once it was formed the spirit looked towards Korrigan' bloody palm, an intense hunger in it's eyes "Oh you'll get your payment," the bokor said, "But first get her!" he pointed at Ruby and the spirit flew at her! Once again Ruby found herself on the defensive, her bullets did nothing against the ghost(obviously), the two raced around the edge of the ring until Ruby dashed into the center, deciding to focus on Korrigan instead. Scythe met spear with a clash as the two collided, Ruby's speed granting her enough momentum to push Korrigan back. As the two stood locked together Korrigan whispered "Answer de question: Do you still pity me?" the red reaper looked into the glowing eyes of her opponent, and responded in as confidently as she could "No, I was confused, scared, and a little bit worried because you're my friend and you said you were hurting yourself, but I do not pity you." Korrigan stared into her silver eyes, looking for a hint of dishonesty and found none. He suddenly broke out into a smile "merci petite rouge, most people wouldn't have apologized." he suddenly broke away from her throwing Ruby off balance "However, I win." with that sentence Korrigan tossed an aura infused lightning dust crystal at Ruby's feet, which she now realized were in a puddle of his blood. 'Oh shoot' was the only thing that went through her head as the dust made contact with the blood, pain flew through her body as her nerves were fried. The last thing she heard before blacking out were the buzzer ringing and Yang calling her name.

The next thing Ruby knew she was staring at a white ceiling, groaning she looked around and saw that the only other person in the room was Korrigan, who had an iv drip connected to some blood packets running through his arm. "Heeeeeyyy" she said, unsure of what to say after their spar. "Hello Ruby, glad to see you're awake." Korrigan answered, who had seemingly pulled a 180 in the time she had been unconscious. "Glad...to be awake," she admitted then asked "how long have I be-"

"About ten minutes." Korrigan answered, " I tried to leave, figured you didn't wanna see de guy who bloodrocuted ya. But den I felt a bit woozy from de blood and they put a damn tube in me." he waved his arm around to prove it, getting an awkward chuckle for it. "No,no, it's fine but," Ruby paused "What's with the pity thing? I know it's not something people want to feel all the time but why did you get so mad?" Korrigan had the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed "Honestly it wasn't when y'all found out I've eaten human, truth be told I feel the round some purses and human is the second worse meat I've ever eaten, it was when I mentioned I used necromancy in Kossk name." Kossk, the name was unfamiliar to Ruby "Who's that?" Korrigan looked like he'd been slapped "*Sighs* zactly, most people here de word "Necromancy" dey fink of Nagash, "The Undying King" pah! He wasn't de first god of de dead, just de most powerful." He suddenly grew very quiet "He was just de one who was willing to test de limits of "immortality."" This concerned Ruby "Wait are you saying that this Nagash guy killed a g-" The door to the office suddenly flew open, and in came Pr. Goodwitch, with a knocked out Yang and an armless Septis behind her "Hey Korrigan!" the boy yelled, sounding very happy despite being armless "How good are ya with a needle and thread?"

 **Done, man this took way~ longer than I both expected and wanted, but that's what happens when your grades plummet down into the C's. as promised I'll go into the tribes and organization of them next time, til then may the dice gods be courteous.**


	9. World of Remnant: the tribes pt2

Hey guys it's me again! I bet you weren't expecting something from me so soon were ya? Well I know I promised I would expand upon the organization of the various tribes, so I figured I would do it the same way I introduced them.

World of Remnant: The Tribes Pt.2 Organization

(Read in 's voice)

When most people here the words "chaos Tribesmen", they stereotypically picture a vast hulking brute covered in dark, horrific armour. In reality the modern tribesmen is a dressed much like the average huntsmen, though the ancient traditions and armaments of their past are combined with modern dust based weaponry and technology. The tribe is made up of more than simply their warriors, it is made up of the children, the elders(in most cases), and the tradesmen. These people are often left in a secured campsite when the tribe goes to war.

While horse mounted riders are a common and respected part of tribal culture, the vast majority of tribes roam the grimmlands in caravans of vehicles. These vehicles are a mixture of surplus half-tracks, jeeps, and tanks from our own Great War, there are also quite a few "modern"(five to ten years old) military vehicles and semi's sold as a part of Atlas' renovation of its military. These vehicles and really all technology of the tribes are maintained by a group known as "Hereteks"(Mekboys amongst the Orruk tribes and Cogticians amongst necromantic cabals, Ogor's seemingly have no similar group), who operate out of a single large vehicle that acts as a mobile workshop.

Each tribe has it's own hierarchy and titles for their leaders. Khornate tribes are led by one warlord who is surrounded by eight champions handpicked by him known as "The Gorechosen". Arcanites are surprisingly more democratic, each cult being led by nine powerful and learned members of it's acolytes, though even these beings answer to a higher power. Rotbringers divide themselves into three groups known as cysts: plague, blight, and affliction, each one led by a feudal style lord who brings with him vassal warriors in a grotesque parody of the knights of which they're descended. Slaaneshi cults are literally just that, cults of personality; the warlord of the cult being the icon of adoration and envy to their followers.

Orruk's and Ogor's follow the age old term of "Might makes Right" the biggest and battle hardened orruk becomes known as a "Warboss", though these beings pale in comparison to the hulking behemoths of the legendary Ironjawz, who are known as "Mega bosses". Some orruk tribes are instead lead by their shaman's, the most well known of these are the infamous "bonesplitters" who spend their days hunting down the strongest beasts in the kingdoms.

The Dawi Zhar are led by the fearsome Daemonsmiths:sorcerer prophets of Hashut. These fearsome beings wield vast stores of sorcerous and industrous knowledge, and form councils that control all of the dark industry in the forge cities and dark towers. The eldest daemonsmith have the most influence in their society, for the Dawi respect age amongst all things, however the sorcerous power of these terrifying beings comes at a great cost. Each daemonsmith seems to slowly but surely transmute into stone if the legends are to be believed, with the statues of those who have fallen to the curse being lined up outside each citadel's main tower( fare more likely they suffer from a strange and incurable disease and the statues being ordinary statues of high quality, the Dawi are known masters of stone and metal).

The only other known god of the duardin being the being known as "Grimnir the Shattered" a warrior god who was tricked into what was essentially a suicide mission by an oath of loyalty to a human god, his essence flowing into the metal known as "Ur-Gold" Grimnir's worshipper, motivated by shame and a need for revenge, actively seek out desposits of this substance, and hammer it in the form of runes to imbue their warriors with Grimnir's power. In time the vast warrior cults known as the Fyreslayers came into being, driven by the belief that if they collect enough ur gold that Hasut will reforge Grimnir into existence. The berserkers of each lodge are brutal shock troops, especially under the stern gaze of their Runefather or one of his many sons.

Ogors are divided into two distinct subcultures, the Gutbusters, who are led by the rather large Tyrants, who wander the face of the earth for food and materials for which to turn into crude weapons. The second group are the nomadic hunters of the alfrostun's, or "Beastclaw Raiders" as they are known are lead by a being known as the Frostlord; a hunter chief who voice booms with the power of the combined semblance referred to as the "Everwinter" this nigh-eternal blizzard is both a blessing and a boon to these ogor's as it has allowed them to breed and protects animals that should not exist outside of ancient atlas, such as the fearsome Thundertusk. The drawback being that if an ogor of the beastclaw where to stop moving for any longer than a month, they would be frozen in a state of suspended animation by his own semblance(or "magic"). Outside both group is the Firebelly, a priest of Gorkamorka in his aspect of The Eater of the Sun; these beings live out their lives near volcanoes or deserts, forever seeking out new and potent chemicals to ingest in order to imitate their god's fire breathing abilities.

Grots tend to follow the cruelest and most cunning of their tribes, these beings are known as Loonbosses, and are guided by a cabal of petty shamans and wise men known as the Gobbapalooza. Other tribes of Grots are led by a being known as a Webspinner Shaman, these spider worshipping visionaries appoint one grot to be a "Scuttleboss", in order to keep the other grots in line. Finally there are the troggoth's huge lumbering beasts that inhabit the most putrid swamps and darkest caves, these beings are often led by a Trogboss, a slightly more intelligent member of the Dankhold species of troggoth, who's massive club and uses it's great strength can corral it's less intelligent cousins.

Finally those who practice the necromantic arts tend to either find a benefactor with a loose moral compass, or come together to form vast cabals to share and hoard their collective lore. Courts of delusional flesh eaters flock to graveyards and sites of massacres, marching proudly under the gaze of their abhorrent king. Some necromancers claim to have themselves bound to the service of beings known as vampires: humans and faunus afflicted with the dreaded soulblight curse, forced forever to drink the blood of others in exchange for immortality. Nearly all of those bound to the worship of death serve Nagash, save for a few small groups.

The blindwater Congregation is one of these congregation is located near blindwater swamp, and is the largest grouping of necromancers and spirit callers in Remnant. They are led by a gator faunus known as Bloody Barnabas, and worship him alongside other spirits, with the greatest being the "godbeast" Kossk. Alongside Gatormen live the strange Bog Trog's feral and intelligent distant cousins to the troggoths, and the frog faunus tribes known as the Croak, and rogue necromancers seeking not to bend the knee to the Undying King. In addition to the standard armies of undead, the congregation is well known for their warbeasts, such as the ferocious Blackhide Wrastler or the Ironback Splitter, and most fearsome of all the Dracodile.

Despite this there are rumours and legends about another group that came before the tribes and even the Two Brother's, these beings are known as the aelf's, the aeldari, or the elgi by the Dawi. it is said that the vast majority of this mysterious race being driven to extinction, their gods and souls consumed by Slaanesh. However, many believed that some remants of the aelf's survive, hidden away in secret fortresses and cities were She Who Thirsts cannot find them. The most ardent supporters of this are ironically the Duardin, who legends say fought the aelves for over a millenia in the so called "War of Grudges". When asked one elderly Duardin(or "Long Beard" as they are known) answered "Course the damned long haired knife ears survived! With the kind of Grudge we have with them if they died out we would've felt it, and then start a new Grudge against the ones who killed them!". To many of the tribes it is believed that they have escaped to "The place where all sensations die" After all, where else would one hide from a god of pleasure…..

There the tribes had been expanded upon, and faster than GW updates Space Marines! I saw that there have been troubles posting this chapter and have hopefully fixed them(Nurgling infestation, gets everyone it seems). Now I'm going to go work on some of my other stories and paint some models, see you guys next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! Once again I have arrived to share another thrilling chapter! Though first I have a question for you all; should I just not do the whole "World of Remnant" expos and have the teachers and the oc's explain it all? Aw well I'll give you guys some time to decide. Now let's go through the usual segment where I answer some questions in the reviews, then get into the actual story.**

 **Guest(latest comment): you're getting you answer this chapter.**

 **Also in regards to some of the fluff "liberties"(or rape if you're a rather die hard fan) I've made in regards to some of the races(duardin aka dwarfs). I've always felt that since the dwarfs were so epically honor bound and grudge based, that they should've felt** _ **something**_ **at Grimnir's death; I simply can't believe that the guys who would level a town for insulting a deceased family member's beard would let the death of their god not drive them horribly insane. TL;DR: the Fyreslayers are still mercs, they just won't work with/for anyone related to Sigmar.**

 **As for the aelves/aeldari/whatever GW copyrights them to be, I dislike the vast majority of them(except for the Idoneth Deepkin, they're cool), plain and simple. They won't really show up much(if at all) in this fanfic, sorry to disappoint.**

 **Well then, let's get started.**

 **Chapter 8: Explanations**

…Neither Ruby or Korrigan made a sound as they took in the sight of an armless Septis simply smiling at them. "Well?" Septis implied "How good are you with a needle partner?" Korrigan shook his head and mumbled an apology to Ruby. "Depends on how much of your arms are left for me to stitch together." Before anyone could say anything, Yang woke up with a gasp, which quickly turned into a groan. "Oh man, what was in that drink?" she muttered, before realizing she had an audience, including a teacher. "Oh hey~," Yang then noticed who else was amongst her crowd "Ruby! You're okay!" She then proceeded to jump onto her little sister. "Yang…*ack*...please get off!" Ruby wheezed, as she struggled to breathe under her sister's weight (but she wouldn't say it to Yang's face), "Right, right, Rubes." Yang said as she finally let go, "Man, what happened? Last thing I remember was getting angry and fighting Septis…."

Yang stopped as her memories finally caught up to her and she began to rapidly look around the room, only stopping when she saw the aforementioned boy sitting down in a chair while Korrigan rummaged around the drawers of the office. "Pr. Goodwitch, would you know where de nurse keeps her surgical needles? I have my own thread." Goodwitch took a moment to think "Hm, I believe they are in the top left drawer mr. De Fonce, though if I may ask why do you need them? Mr. Septis' arms are rather….. _Burnt._ " To prove her point, she levitated the arms so that everyone could see them. The right arm had been blown off at the elbow, the skin and bone surrounding it exposed, while Septis' left arm had been ripped out of his socket, and had begun to decay at an astound pace. Both arms however, had parts the had been blackened, as if they had been roasted over a campfire.

Korrigan groaned, and ran his hand over his face "Why didn't you mentioned she had burned you?" Septis for his part, simply shrugged (or tried to at least) "Not my fault. You didn't ask how she _disarmed_ me." This pun was met with groans, and Goodwitch let out an annoyed sigh "Well Mr. De Fonce?" The gatorman had just finished threading his needle "I assume dis idiot (hey!) wants me to sew his arms back on while his semblance fixes de damage done." Korrigan once more looked to his partner "Ya mind telling me what in de realms happened in de ten minutes we've been in here?"

Surprisingly it was Pr. Goodwitch that answered for both students "It began shortly after your fight ended…..

 **Ten minutes earlier...**

In all of her ten years at Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch had never seen so much blood spilled in a single sparring session. Miss Rose was still laying in the blood puddle, her body randomly twitching as her nervous system randomly fired off. Her opponent meanwhile had been forced to one knee, the blood loss he inflicted on himself finally catching up to him, on top of the spiritual cost of summoning that spirit that had dissipated mere moments ago.

"And that is the match," she said "Mr. De Fonce, I am afraid that despite winning the match I have to deduct from your grade and then some for such…. brutal methods." Korrigan managed to look up at her and simply said "Article 20 Subsection 14." Glynda was shocked, not just at the fact that it appeared that a student had finally read the rulebook, but the rule he was referring to was an ancient one, as old as the school itself. When she thought about it, the last time it was used was when Port was a student himself. Knowing that there was nothing she could do she sighed "Mr. De Fonce is th-"

" **Bull Shit!"**

The room fell silent at the blatant cursing, and all eyes turned to its source. Yang was being held back by both her the remainder of her team as well as team JNPR, her normally indigo eyes as red as the blood on the floor. "What the hell is this?! One minute you were about to punish him, then he says some random words and he gets off scotch free?!" This caused a hacking cough to come from Septis "Oh but Yang, those weren't just any randoms words, were they Pr. Goodwitch?" Once again the whole class turned their attention to Glynda, who sighed once more "Indeed. Mr. De Fonce is invoking the "Matthew Ward" rule," She had begun to walk towards Ms. Rose and Mr. De Fonce, " The rule was created by the King of Vale at the end of the Kingdom's Great War. Due to the high tensions amongst the first generation of hunters, the rule allows for duels to be taken to the very limit without one person being killed." With that being said, she focused on the blood soaked teen "And what is your reason for invoking this duel?" Korrigan simply responded with "Differences regarding religion."

'There's more to it that just that,' Glynda thought 'But for now, these two need medical attention.' She quickly stood up "Mr. De Fonce, please take yourself and Ms. Rose to the nurse's office."

Glynda could almost hear the rage and insults brewing in miss Xia Long's head, so she decided to reveal a little bit more about the old rule "Miss Xiao Long, would **you** like to invoke a duel?" The look of confusion and anger on her student's face was all Glynda needed. "The Matthew Ward rule allows for another member of the same team as the challenged to face off against a member of the challengers, if the results of the first duel were not satisfactory." The wicked smile spreading from the blonde's face was all Glynda needed, she then turned to the rest of team KAAS "Which of you three are willing to fight miss Xiao Long?"

"I will."

Septis rose out of his chair, his one eye alit with a mixture of excitement and quite possibly fever induced mania (it was hard to tell). "Very well, both of you have three minutes to retrieve your weapons and come back to the room." The three minutes passed by like seconds and soon both fighters were facing each other from opposite sides of the room. Yang was warming herself up, stretching out her muscles in anticipation of the battle to come. Septis meanwhile, was deathly calm, swaying back and forth while leaning on his scythe; he had added a fly themed face mask to his ensemble, his eye sockets protected by brass spheres that had multiple small holes poked into them for sight, while the rest of his face was protected by rusted chainmail.

"Fighters ready?" Glynda asked, receiving nods from both students.

"Begin."

Yang immediately launched herself at Septis, using _Ember Celica_ to fly across the room! Septis hadn't moved from his initial spot. The only thing he had done so far was fall into a defensive stance as the blonde brawler's punch connected with his scythe. Instead of Yang's idea of her opponent being knocked back a good five feet, Septis stood his ground, and began to spin his weapon over his head before bringing it down mere inches from Yang's face. She quickly jumped back and looked at monitor to see how much damage she inflicted. Septis' meter read he had 95% of his aura left, 'Not as much as I was hoping for," she thought to herself 'But I'm still at….' suddenly her vision filled with black spots and she went to her knees, when she looked up at the monitor again her aura read 99% and was dropping?!

'How?! He didn't even hit me?!' Her mind was racing trying to figure out how he had been able to damage her aura, "You know there are many different kinds of diseases." Septis calmly said, as he casually began to walk towards her. "Some affect the body," he continued "Other's the mind, but the most deadly are the ones that strike at the soul." and with that Septis launched himself at Yang, _Flies Feast_ slashing upwards. Yang blocked it again, panicking as she now realized that he had unleashed some horrible illness that targeted aura, her very _soul_! The worst part was how quiet he was, he kept on advancing, as silent as a the plague.

In desperation Yang aimed her fists at his stomach and fired, the blast sent both students backwards, Yang was looking at the monitor once more, and a small smile formed on her lips; her aura was at 88% while Septis was down to 77%. The rapid and panic filled whispers echoing throughout the arena confused Yang for a few seconds, before somebody(Nora) screamed "He's got a hole in his stomach!"

'Oh dust no…' was the only thought going through Yang's mind as she looked at her opponent. A six inch hole had been blasted clearly through Septis' body, offering the blonde a clear view of the space behind him. Then the smell hit her, the smell of burnt meat as the fire dust shell had cauterize the cut as it went through. The most disconcerting thing was that neither Septis or Goodwitch had called the match! He clearly needed to go to the ER! Instead the diseased champion began to laugh! "HAHAHAHA! Excellent shot Yang!" he cheered "I'm glad you did that, now I can finally start to take this fight _seriously_." Suddenly the buzzing of thousands of wings filled the air as a swarm of flies flew out of Septis' back, a small group of seven landed inside his wound, and began to eat away at the dead, burnt flesh; when they were done the flies laid their eggs and then crawled _inside_ of the teen's body, the eggs quickly hatched into green ethereal maggots that slowly began to fill the hole in their host.

While this was happening, Yang realized just how much of a mistake she had made. Her opponent is a worshipper of Nurgle, nearly every old soldier or retired huntsman/huntress she had met had a story of these plague worshipping maniacs having their limbs shot off, organs ripped out, or even being dealt a mortal wound, only for them to simply laugh and shrug it off. At first, she simply thought they were tall tales designed to weed out potential huntsmen and huntresses from the posers; now those tales and fables were being proven before her very eyes.

As suddenly as the flies had appeared they vanished, the only proof they had even been real was the echo of their wings bouncing around the arena. Yang didn't notice this as she once more launched herself at Septis, realizing that the only way to win this fight was to rely on the age old scythe wielder weakness: the length of their weapon. The servant of Nurgle saw her coming and brought his weapon above his head as if he was to reap a harvest of heads. Yang managed to duck under his swing, hitting his gasmask off, causing him to hold his breath, and began to use him as a punching bag. Finally Septis, had had enough and let go of his scythe with one hand, before looping the staff around the blonde brawler, and grabbing onto it again, pulling her in close. As Yang struggled to break lose, he exhaled directly into her face, causing her to breath in the potent mix of chemicals stored in his air tank. The effects were immediate, Yang's pupil's began to dilate, and her eyes were filled with terror as her body reacted by to the gas. However, she not so far gone as to not notice the decent clump of hair hanging on Septis' blade.

 _Her Hair_

With a roar of righteous fury, Yang unleashed her semblance. It was not as powerful as when she normally used it, having not been truly hit during the match, but it was enough. She dashed at Septis, using _Ember Celica_ to blast his left elbow to nothing but dust. Ditching his scythe, Septis grabbed his gas mask and forced it onto Yang's face. The effects were just as deadly as before as she inhaled even more of the harmful fumes. Her vision fading, the last thing Yang was still able to grab onto was Septis' shoulder and she made sure to give it a very hard yank.

 **The Present**

The room was as quiet as death as the four teens listened to their professor. "So~, who won?" Ruby asked the question that was going through all of their heads. "While Mrs. Xiao Long was knocked out and therefore unable to continue," stated "Mr. "Harvester" had lost the function of both his arms, therefore I must declare a tie." a collective groan was released from three of the teens. "That's not bad," Ruby said "It just means both sides won."

"Or day both sides lost." Korrigan grumbled, "I agree with my scaly "friend"," Septis muttered absentmindedly as he tested his newly reattached arms "A tie in a duel that is not to the death is like kissing your sister." Both Korrigan and Ruby spoke at the same time:

"What's wrong with kissing your sister?" she asked innocently, unaware of what Septis was referring to exactly, while the gator asked "What's a sister?" This drew looks from the two sisters, "The gatormen tribes don't value blood relations, they place the tribe above all." quickly explained (with perhaps a touch of sadness). "Now then," Glynda drew the attention of her four students "Because all of you were injured in some way or form during these past two duels, I must notify your parents and guardians as per Beacon's policy." and with a swish of her half cape the combat professor exited the office, leaving four teens trying to come up with good cover stories.

 **Meanwhile, in a small town 888 miles from Beacon…**

The screams of the dying and the roars of lunatics were the only sounds Nave could hear as he desperately ran with the other militiamen. The ground beneath them was slick with a reddish brown liquid, it was _blood_ he realized, there was so much blood! Suddenly their commander stopped, causing him to look to see why, Nave immediately regretted it.

Standing before them was a mob of axe wielding maniacs, their bodies ritually scarred with vile symbols that caused Nave's vision to swirl, they were chanting in some guttural tongue, but somehow he immediately knew what they were saying.

 _ **BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!**_

Leading this mob was a young man, perhaps in his late teens or early twenties, his chest was covered by the pelt of a jaguar, his bronze skin was covered in tattoos and ritual scars proclaiming his devotion to the eightfold path. His hair was the same color as the blood pooling at their feet, and was pushed back by a helmet made from the skull of the same beast that covered his chest. Around his neck laid a cruel collar made of bronze, the runes etched into it made the air simmer around it. What was truly disturbing to Nave were his legs, or rather what was left of them. The warrior wore a simple pair of shorts held up by a belt laden with skulls, and from the knees down his legs had been replaced with crude piston like augmentics. The warrior was surrounded by small drones, similar to monkeys in design; the machines wore heavily decorated skulls, their eyes glowing a fearsome red, and their hands ended in various power tools. Finally the warrior spoke, "My name is Tietl Tzonticomati," he stated "Skullgrinder, Heretek and Gorechosen of the Gore Blessed warband."

Hearing this the militiamen began to pick out other details, such as the array of wires that ran across(and under) his body, and what appeared to be a powered winch attached to his upper back. The fearsome boy spoke once again "Your village burns, however I swear that my warriors will allow your families safe passage." Nave finally decided to speak up "What's the catch?! Your _kind_ never pass up to slake your thirst without reason!" His fellow soldiers held him back and their superior gave him a glance that could kill a Wyvern. "Simple," the warrior stated, unconcerned with the break in discipline "We fight, if you win you are able to save your families, if we win you surrender and join us while your families are allowed to flee and grow strong enough to seek vengeance." Tietl shrugged "Either way blood shall spill and the throne will grow ever higher." all eyes fell onto the captain, whose eyes burned with a fierce fire "We accept." and both sides charged forwards.

 **8 Minutes Later**

Tietl stood above the some random militamen's corpse, the name tag on his shirt said _Nave_ , he had delivered the killing blow himself, using his _Brass Anvil_ to smash his opponent's head into a mess of bone and gristle. Tietl offered a silent prayer to the Axe Father for the gift of an honorable battle, and indeed it was a battle, the militiamen had managed to wound or kill six of the Blood Reavers who fought alongside him. However, each warrior took at least two soldiers with them, and their prisoners would more than make up for their losses. Tietl was abruptly shaken from his prayers and thoughts by high pitched screams, swearing profusely he quickly got up and ran as fast as his legs would let him to where the sound originated. His rage burned as he saw that his orders had been ignored, and nearly every one of the families had been slaughtered, save for one girl, he took his frustrations out on the warriors present, his anvil blazing as their skulls were broken on it's brass surface.

"That's enough Tietl."

Standing behind him was Skarrath the Chainbreaker, the slaughterpriest of the warband and one of it's eldest members, "These fools have already disgraced themselves by attacking the defenseless while there are still honorable enemies to slay, do not lower yourself to their level." the venerable warrior growled. Tietl reluctantly reined in his anger and bloodlust, it was difficult, but he was still young enough to do so. "I had given my word they would be spared Skarrath." the priest nodded "And now your honor is stained, the fools who disgraced you are dead, though they had their reasons for doing so." Noticing the boy's confusion, Skarrath pointed at the young girl "Look closely boy." Tietl did as he was told and looked at the survivor.

The girl was young, perhaps nine or ten, her skin was a pale white as if she did not often go outside, her hair a dark violet;she had apparently been sleeping when the raid began, as she was dressed in simple pajamas. The girl was a faunus, this was made clear by the four long spider legs that arched out of back, through specially cut holes in her shirt. But what truly stood out to Tietl was the familiar pounding in his skull, a pounding only felt in the presence of…

The older man saw the realization across his face "Indeed Tietl, will you still honor your word? Even for a _witch_?" Skarrath was not surprised when The young smith simply said "Yes."

 **Alright that's a wrap! As promised there was some good old fashioned Khornate savagery in this chapter! Don't worry there will be more of it soon… With this chapter I've also introduced a character I've been trying to use since the beginning of this story, but couldn't find a reasonable way how. Next chapter we'll focus on the following: Magic(finally!)! Team relations! Character Development! Side characters! Blake and Ilia! And a grave threat looming over Beacon…. Til next time gent's I'm off to finish my Tomb Kings army.**


	11. Chapter 10

Hello readers, once again it is time for another chapter of Dancing in the Garden. I'm Farouk and helping/editing this piece is my good friend Q. This chapter is going to be a bit longer and different from the previous chapters, as it is going to made up of multiple "Acts" or parts, each one covering a different thing from the following list:

Magic and how it works(honestly surprised nobody has called me out for this), as well as a new teacher(he's been introduced already…..)! The Mortal Realms and Remnant(again I'm surprised no one has called BS on me). Blake and Ilia. A new character(featuring and Weiss Schnee!) BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!(more focus on Tietl from last chapter)

And that's all that'll cover for now, and I'll also preview some upcoming chapter's and storylines here while I'm at it

Vengeance of the Seven Sons WAAAAAGGGGHHH! Grim Smasha Arc's Ascension….. Ha! Just kidding. Grilled Shrooms( Two upcoming new characters, most accurate guess in the review section can choose the name of one character of their choice). Siege of Beacon…

Well with that out of the way let's start the story proper

Chapter 10: For The Faint of Heart

Act I: Theology 101

If somebody had asked Ruby Rose to list the most painful things to have happen to her before coming to Beacon, she would have said losing her mother, breaking both of her legs while training with her semblance, and that time she was grounded for nearly burning her house down while working on her sweet heart. After arriving at Beacon, she could now add being electrocuted and currently being yelled at by Wei- "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Ruby immediately snapped back to attention as Weiss finally realized her team leader hadn't been paying attention for the past five minutes as team RWBY walked to their next class. "I'm sorry!" Ruby squeaked, while her sister silently giggled and Blake just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Sorry. Isn't. Good. Enough!" Weiss continued "Because you didn't notice the trap that death worshipping hooligan," Blake shot Weiss a look which Weiss promptly ignored "had set for you, our team grade went down; now I admit that this wouldn't be so much of an issue..." she quickly point an accusatory finger at Yang "If a certain older sister didn't immediately challenge a certain diseased maniac!" Now Yang was getting defensive "Hey! Believe me if I could've I would've challenged Korrigan instead. I didn't want to fight The Green Knight!"

"Actually The Green Knight was a spirit who would challenge knights seeking the blessings of a now dead goddess," Septis commented, shocking the four girls as he, Alzirqa, and Ilia suddenly appeared out of nowhere "I am a Harbinger of Decay." He said, practically beaming with pride. "My task is to spread The Grandfather's gifts to all the people in the realms." He then stopped and got lost in his thoughts for a moment. "Though I do have a horse and a sword, so I could be called a knight." Alzirqa snorted "In the same way a priest of Khorne could use magic. As in, no way." Ilia watched her two teammates squabble as she slid next to Blake, who still had her nose buried in her book. "Hello Blake, it's..woof!" was all that the chameleon faunus had a chance to say before Blake's book snapped shut and she drew her in a tight embrace. "I'm glad you're safe," Blake whispered. They stood like that for a handful of heartbeats before Blake withdrew and continued to read her book, as if nothing had happened. "I know you have questions. I do too, but not here. Not now." Ilia nodded, shrugging off Blake purposely avoiding looking into her eyes. Only then did Ilia realize had an audience. "Well~ that brought a tear to my eye." Septis said, and indeed there was a tear running down his face while Alzirqa gave her a conspiratorial wink. "Why don't we leave you two old friends to catch up?" Weiss decided to weigh in. "We can't if we want to get to class on time," she looked over at the other team with (barely) concealed suspicion and contempt "Speaking of which, where's your leader?" The three members of KAAS present shared a look, and then decided to answer truthfully

"Don't know."

"Haven't seen him."

"He was gone when we woke up."

This seemingly baffled the other four "Wait, you mean your teammate wasn't in your room and you guys didn't go look for him or try to contact him?" Ruby asked, just cause the guy had been a bit (ok a lot, but he apologised after) brutal in their match doesn't mean she didn't still consider him one of her friends. They had simply got off on the wrong foot. The blue snake simply shrugged "He mentioned that his master was on campus. Maybe he had some studying or chores to do, besides…." She looked at Septis, who was currently blowing plague smoke rings "Teamwork isn't exactly a high priority amongst three of us." Now Weiss was confused "What do you mean teamwork isn't a high priority? We're being graded on it."

Now it was Septis who answered the question "Simple really, Alzirqa, Ifrit, Korrigan and I are all waiting for one of us to stab another in the back; the only one exempt from that is our friendly chameleon Ilia here." Before anyone could say anything, they had arrived at their first class for the day.

The atmosphere of the classroom could best be described as….. unsettling. The lights had been turned off, and in their place, dozens, perhaps hundreds, of candles were giving off just enough light to see the even stranger decorations. One example would be the rather large pond in the back of the room that had a small shrine sitting in the center surrounded by at least six different crates that looked suspiciously like coffins, and Korrigan who was carrying a rather large circle… "Oh hey everybody!" the young gator grunted as he clearly struggled with the large object in his hands "Y'all are early, class doesn't start for bout another half hour." Indeed the clock on the wall only read 8:30. "Well~ we just wanted to make sure we arrived with enough time." Ruby chuckled nervously "So Ice queen forced ya?" Korrigan accurately guessed as he began to hang the large circle on the wall opposite the student desks. Ruby choose to ignore Weiss protests and began to study the circle.

It was roughly ten feet long and ten feet wide, the primary material used appeared to be a grey stone. In the center of the circle was a large sphere, which Ruby realized had been carved to look like a map of Remnant. Bones of various animals had been arranged into strange patterns, going in order like a clock, if a clock only had eight hours. Under each symbol was a space painted a different color. Next to each symbol were two alligator skulls, each one holding an hourglass in it's mouth.

"Now I have to ask you guys to wait outside," Korrigan rumbled as he began to push them out "otherwise I'll be in de doghouse. Y'all can come inside in 5 minutes." and with that they were pushed out and the door shut behind them.

30 minutes later

"Good morning students," their teacher drawled "My name is Blanques Samedi, and I welcome you all to Mythology 101." The students took in their new teacher's appearance, noting all of his tattoos, baubles, the way his smile seemed a bit too long, and the fact that Korrigan was standing right behind him. "Now are dere any questions?" he asked, looking through the crowd "Yes Winchester?" The redheaded boy stood up with smirk on his face "Why are we wasting our time learning about the stories of a bunch of animals and humans too stupid to live outside the Kingdoms?" The class immediately gasped at the blatant disrespect, with Korrigan marching towards Cardin, only to be stopped by 's raised arm. "Now now my 'prentice, I did ask for questions and he gave me one." He then turned back towards Cardin "And to answer your question, boy, I owed and dis fine school a favor after he helped Korrigan and I's tribe relocate due to a dispute with a certain Dust Company 'couple decades ago (Weiss, seemed to shrink). Recently, he decided to cash in dat favor; it's kinda like how you got to dis school yourself." After the class finally decided to stop laughing, Samedi spoke again. "Alright, now I'm going to tell y'all a story, and unlike Port's class, I use visual aids." and with that all the candles suddenly winked out. "Dis children, is de story of magic." Suddenly, a light illuminated the stone circle, and Samedi began to speak once more.

"Magic is de lifeblood of the realms and de gift of de gods. No one knows exactly who taught magic to us mortals, though each culture has dere own story for it." With that said, he began to pace around the room "Magic blows throughout Remnant and De realms like a rainbow of winds. Don't ask me why dis is as no one scholar or shaman has de same answer. We'll discuss de popular theories at a later date." He pointed at Korrigan "Some people, Human or Faunus, can see or even peer into dese winds, like Korrigan here. His Dead Eyes peer into de winds of Shyish, otherwise known as de winds of death, meaning he can see its winds and through it the souls of others." Samedi then stopped in front of a stone tablet, and began to speak again. "Dere are eight primary lores of magic, one for each realm: Heavens, Light, Shadow, Life, Beasts, Metal, Fire, and Death. Each of dese lores have various sub lores tied to dem, with some being a combination of two or more." Samedi then pointed to the shrine. "In addition, priests of de various gods can call upon dere power through prayer. A good example would be myself and my apprentice." The looks on certain peoples faces in the crowd were priceless at this remark "'We are bokor's of Kossk and de various lesser spirits of de swamps. Through the proper rituals, we can reanimate de dead or bind certain animals to our will, but dere is always a cost for doing so." It seemed that the albino was reaching the finale of his speech "And dat is an important point to be discussed. Dere is always a cost for using magic, much like any great power. It varies from lore to lore, but some form of sacrifice is always de price."

And just like that the lights were turned back on, "Alright, dat's all for today." Samedi said "I hope y'all were taking good notes, as we'll be reviewing this again tomorrow." The entire class was still sitting a minute after the bell rung, shocked by the subject that seemingly went against everything they had been taught as children.

Act II: Harbinger of Fear

Weiss Schnee was currently walking through the streets of Vale. It was the weekend and her partner/leader had suggested they all go out for a day of "team bonding". What had actually happened is that they all just went of to do their own thing. For her, that simply meant wandering through Vale, taking in the architecture and becoming lost in her thoughts. Currently her thoughts were on the previous day's lecture on "magic". She just couldn't believe that they were being taught about something so….childish. She could understand the importance of studying the mythology of the tribes. Personally, Weiss wanted to know more if just to avoid another scandal or one of those ridiculous "honor duels" because some huntsman or huntress said something wrong. But she couldn't believe in something like magic.

Of course, the problem with that thinking is how does one explain the strange phenomena that have been recorded by those fighting tribesmen? Weiss believed, in the theory proposed by Atlesian scientist(of course) Dr. Malcador Sigillite: they were practicing a very advance form of Aura manipulation. Aura can be used for defenses purposes, so surely it can be used offensively? Of course the problem with using Aura as an explanation is that Aura is "the unlocking of the soul" and if one believes that the soul is real, then why not magic?

As she was musing on the subject, Weiss accidentally walked into another person, "I'm terribly sorr-" she stopped as she recognized the cane in the man's hand. "Ah, Ms. Schnee." Pr. Ozpin said, a small smile on his face "There's no need to apologize. I was on my way to visit an old friend and I'm afraid I was just lost in thought." He noticed the look on her face "Much like you were, if I'm not mistaken?" Shaking her head quickly, Weiss struggled to answer "Yes sir, though if I may ask, what were you thinking on?" What the Headmaster said surprised her "I was thinking on Mr. Samedi's lecture." Weiss could not believe her ears "You heard his lecture?" Ozpin nodded "Indeed. I occasionally check in on classes via security cameras installed throughout the campus." As they walked Weiss unconsciously noticed that they were approaching the industrial district, the clanging of hammers and engines mixed with the voices of construction crews singing work songs. "Professor, just who is this friend of yours?" she asked, her curiosity reaching its peak "His name is Haltrek Broksson, an old duardin friend of the family and one of the original architects of Beacon. Of late, he's been working alongside his sons in their metalworking reclamation business." Weiss was stunned by this, one of Beacon's architect was a duardin? It did explain the sense… of magic that the halls seemed to possess.

After a few short minutes they came to their destination: a well kept junkyard with ten foot tall stone walls, the plaque on the front read Broksson and Sons' Metal Works. Standing outside the main gate was an old duardin, he wore a standard blacksmith's outfit, thick gloves and apron. His most impressive feature though, was his beard; it was pure grey and looked to be at least six feet long, with the tip being wrapped around his waist like an old rope belt. "Ah Ozpin!" the old duardin said "Honour to your predecessors, you old time-walker!" Ozpin just smiled "Honour to your ancestors Haltrek, I'm am doing as well as one could be in this age." For a moment, the two friends seemed to have forgotten that Weiss was present. "I heard you had a potential student you wanted to introduce to me?" Ozpin inquired, leaving the heiress speechless. 'He's accepting someone after the school year started?! They must be truly exceptional.' She mused, and then realized she was being left behind by the two adults. She raced to catch up with them, walking down a very ordered path laid out in the junkyard, catching snippets of the two friends conversation.

"How long have you known this man?"

"About 5 years now. My sons and I found him hiding in a cave near an abandoned town."

"No family?"

"If the lad has any, he hasn't told us."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. The lad's as stubborn as a duardin and more likely to stab ya in the face if he heard you."

"Interesting that you've allowed him to stay with you, considering his…. Code of ethics."

"Bah! He knows that as long as he keeps the thieves out and the cops don't come a callin', he's allowed to stay with us," he then turned to Ozpin "I have to say old friend, those worshippers of the Night Haunter are some of the scariest umgi i've ever met." They came to a crossroad of sorts in the ,middle of the yard, and the sight before Weiss terrified her. Hanging from a series of wooden girders were eight corpses, each in a various state of decay. The most recent was about a week old, as it still resembled a human, while the oldest one was nothing but bones being held together by dried skin and ligaments. The corpses all shared the same look of absolute terror on their faces, and hanging from their neck was a sign that said "This is the fate of all thieves." Ozpin didn't even look nearly as pale as Weiss was "Did he…." Haltrek snorted "Nah, these were some corpses a filthy necromancer used to try to steal some gromril. Our cousins discovered them while mining. Phobos simply positioned them 'fore rigor mortis resetted."

"Not my best work," a voice said "But it gets the job done."

From the shadows came a young man, perhaps two years older than Weiss, crawling on all fours like some kind of animal, which was pretty accurate as Weiss noticed the pair of tattered bat wings coming out of his back. "Phobos Fantoma, at your service." he said, as he stood up to shake Ozpin's hand, revealing the rest of his attire. He wore scarce amounts of armour: his shins were protected by legplates, and armoured boots; his arms were protected up to his elbows. On his shoulders were pauldrons: one shaped like a screaming face and the other a skull with blood red wings. His face was hidden behind a helmet shaped to look like the skull of some grotesque species of bat. The rest of his clothing were a simple long sleeve shirt and sweatpants, both midnight blue with stylised arcs of lightning playing across both articles of clothing.

Ozpin seemed to take it in stride "Ave dominus nox , I'm-"

"I know who you are, Headmaster." Phobos interrupted, drawing a look from Weiss while Haltrek just let out a sigh "And my answer is no." This surprised everyone but Haltrek, who again just sighed, "May I ask why our answer is no?" Ozpin queried, it was….. unusual for people to turn down a chance at attending Beacon, especially after the school year had already started and the acceptance phase had long passed. "It's nothing against your "school" or it's purpose," Phobos explained calmly "But I am a son of the Night Haunter, and we only hunt one form of prey." At this point Weiss had had it with this….. miscreant; who in their right mind would turn down the chance of a lifetime?! "And what "prey" is so~ important that you would turn down an offer to BEACON from it's headmaster?" Phobos turned to face the pale girl "Thieves, rapists, murders, scoundrels, cultists, and morally bankrupt businessmen." he said calmly "The dregs of society who deserve only to hang from the gallows as a warning to all." he had started to walk towards Weiss while he was talking, it looked like it was causing him a great deal of pain to be only on his two feet, but the was a fiery zeal in his step "And eventually, me." He was a bit taller than Weiss, but to her he seemed a giant clad in shadows.

Haltrek jumped into the air and smacked Phobos upside the head, getting an "ow!" from said boy, who was just that, a boy Weiss realized as the effects of his now identified semblance wore off. "I don't know what it is with all you death god worshipping idiots and being so damn "spooky" but you'll hear me now, I will consider writing down a GRUDGE against you for insulting the school I helped built and one of my oldest umgi friends by turning down his offer." Haltrek turned towards Ozpin "Sorry about that by the way." Ozpin shook his head in a "none taken" gesture "It's quite alright, I should've expected his answer: He is a Curzian, and a Raptor if his attire are anything to go by." He turned towards Phobos "Am I mistaken?" He shook his head " You are not, I am a member of the Grimhailers cult, we've a branch here in an abandoned chapel of your Brothers." He looked at Haltrek once again, but was still speaking to Ozpin "I mean you no disrespect sir, but I will not simply abandon my faith and its teachings for something as trivial as attending a school, it would shame my family's spirits."

Once again Ozpin nodded his head "I see,and what if I were to tell you that I was willing to allow you to join your brothers and sisters during the after school hours? Would you come then?" Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing, professor Ozpin was bargaining with this an?! After he essentially spat on his offer?! Surprisingly the boy seemed to be debating this "And could I leave at anytime should I feel that I am being deceived or used?"

"Absolutely."

Phobos thought it over "Might I take a day to think this through? This is no simple decision you ask of me." once again Ozpin said "Of course." much to Weiss's shock and soon they were leaving the metal yard. Once they were a block away Ozpin spoke to her "I take it you did not approve of ?" she snorted "With all respect to you and sir, I can't understand why you would want him at Beacon." A chuckle escaped Ozpin's lips, surprising Weiss "Yes, it does seem a bit strange when one merely views that exchange without context," his face grew a bit more serious "That "Ruffian" is a worshipper of the Mortarch of Shadow, Konrad Curze." Weiss had never scene this side of the headmaster before, in all of the videos and interviews she had watched prior to coming to Beacon he seemed dedicated to his profession, but otherwise a kind soul; now he was showing a passion that rivaled Phobos'. "The Creed of Curze is for his worshippers to become soaked in the blood of criminals until they themselves are executed as one, thereby proving that no one can escape justice." Ozpin explained, ignoring the horrified look in Weiss's eyes "I hope that by bringing one of his followers to Beacon, I can convince them that there are better ways to serve humanity than being the monster that hides in the shadows." Though even as he said this, in the back of his mind he could hear the mad laughter a of distant god…

Act III: In Preparation…...

War Camp of the Gore Blessed

The sound of metal being hammered and the screams of the dying were all that Tietl could hear as he worked in his forge. His lord "The Red Butcher" had ordered him to repair the warbands weapons and what few vehicles that (somehow) survived more than a few raids, in addition to his previously assigned task of forging at least two daemon engines! Taking a break from sharpening what seemed to be the thousandth axe he had worked on for the day, Tietl's gaze strolled through his workshop.

The "workshop" was simply a rather large cave that was about a twenty minute walk from the main camp, and was filled with all of the (ill maintained) tools and supplies the camp had. Parked outside the mouth of the cave was the small motor pool of the Gore Blessed: two semi trucks with trailer attachments(one for the juggernauts and horses, the other was used primarily for storage), six motorcycles with machine guns bolted in between the handlebars, and finally Skarroth's prized "Road Shrine"(Khornates are known for their melee skills, not their creativity), a heavily modified dump truck; Skarroth had wanted to be able to offer skulls and sacrifices to Khorne even while the tribe was on the move, and so he had Tietl remove the open-box bed of the truck with an Altar of Skulls, which was able to be planted during battles thanks to being directly connected to the hydraulics of the truck. Overall Tietl considered it one of his best works, which was why only he was allowed to work on it. The rest of the vehicles were being repaired by the eight ozomahtli rojos, the primitive but cleverly designed robots he had built to help maintain the camp's wargear.

He was snapped from his musings by the sound of little feet on stone fast approaching, he sighed as he turned to see Vaayalet Makadee(Vay for short apparently), the young witch he was now forced to take care of. It still revulsed him how he was forced to protect a living embodiment of HERSEY, but he had given his that he would, and Tietl does not go back on his word. "What is it?" he grunted, she looked terrified, "I heard something scraping on the rocks, I thought it might be a Beowolf or something even worse!" Khorne spare him from scared children "Couldn't you see what it was with your night vision?" he asked, Vay shook her head "No I was so scared it was going to find me and kill me!" she was clearly on the verge of tears, Tietl sighed and began to walk towards the cave "Where is it?" Vay took this to mean she was to show him and quickly caught up. Back inside the cave Tietl could indeed hear a scraping noise coming from deeper in the cave. Grabbing a flashlight the young man and even younger girl walked deeper into the cave until they found the source of the noise. It was a rather ornate sarcophagus, it's frame made from black iron and edged with bronze to imitate a rib cage; the sarcophagus was chained to the cavern walls, and had been inching its way forward as the soul inside screamed for blood. Vay turned to look towards Tietl, confusion etched on her face "What is it?" the boy's expression darkened "This," he began "Is what happens to those who fail the gods but are not blessed enough to simply die or suffer spawndom." With that being said the two stood there for a few minutes, lost to their own thoughts as whoever was inside the metal box raged against their bonds, praying for a death that might never come….

Alright, this is the longest chapter(hell, its the longest google doc) I've ever written(13 pages!) so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm going to take a break from this fic to update my One Piece one(The Soul King Cometh, if you're curious or are reading this in the future). I know I'm going to catch some flak for making Konrad Curze a mortarch and the Night Lords a death cult, but it was the only reasonable way I could think of intergrating them into AOS lore(as Curze never worshipped any of the gods and the vast majority of Night Lords follow his example). Anyways~ please leave a review or PM me if you have any questions or comments, and have an excellent day/night.


End file.
